In Fates Hands
by KD Kayla
Summary: Rose and her two besties Alice & Bella, move to forks for 2 months to see Rose's cousin Jasper, who is currently staying with his two best mates Emmett and his bro Edward..Much betta summery inside. AH, Slightly OOC, Usual Couples... Click! Read! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: HURRY UP!

**Summery: Rose takes her best friends, Alice and Bella, to visit her cousin Jasper in forks.**

**Jasper is currently living with his best friends, Emmett and his brother Edward, in a large house that Emmett and Edward inherited from there grandparents. It is rated M cause…well, you'll find out. =]………..AH, OOC (slightly)**

**This is a story that my friend, Laura (rawr much xo) and I rote.**

**(Note: Please read my other story, Highschool is Crazy.)**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I was heading over to Bella's house to pick her up, I hoped she was ready. I knew Alice wouldn't be, we would need to hurry her up our plane was leaving in 1 hour, and I couldn't afford to wait for Bella too.

When I got to Bella's house, I was relieved to see her sitting on the front porch waiting.

"Hey Bella, C'mon we need to go hurry Alice up" I said hoping out of the car to open the boot for her to put her two small bags.

"Coming!" She yelled over her shoulder picking up her bags, and heading to the back of my red M3 convertible BMW.

"That's all your taking?" I asked, how could you fit clothes for 2 months in those two small bags?

"Yer, you and Alice are going to force me to go shopping when we get there anyway." She said. She had a point.

"Right-o, hop in" I said. I closed the boot, and got in the car, and started down the street to Alice house.

"Rose???" I looked at her and her eyes were begging, I knew what she wanted.

"Go for it" I said smiling at her. She pressed the small button on the dashboard, removing the soft top. She turned on the radio, putting the music on full ball. And Don't trust me by 3Oh!3 came on.

"OMG this is my favorite song!" We both said at the same time, and then we started screaming the lyrics at the top of or lungs.

**Alice POV**

"Great! Where were my shoes? I swear I had them right here next to my suitcase." I yelled at my self. I had to hurry up rose was going to be here any minute and if I wasn't ready she was going to kill me!

That's when I heard her car pull up; she had her radio of full blast! It was the end of Don't trust me by 3Oh!3 that was all our favorite song!

Shit!I had to find those SHOES! Thankfully I found them just as Rose knocked on the door. They were the last thing that I had to pack. I shoved them into the suitcase, zipped all of the suitcases up. Just as I was standing the up on the ground Rose knocked on my door.

"Just a sec!" I yelled back. Then she opened the door and looked at me.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!" Rose yelled.

"I'm doing that now." I said, while racing around to the other side of the bed where I had today's out fit laid out. I quickly stripped and put on my out fit then ran to the bathroom.

"Alice! You have 2 minutes or where leaving without you!" Rose yelled.

"C'mon Alice, where going to miss the plane if you don't hurry up" Bella said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I Chanted brushing my hair and finishing up my half done makeup.

I ran out of my bathroom and over to my bed, put on my shoes and I was ready.

"Ok, done let's go."

"Would you like some help moving out of your house?" Bella asked. Heh?

"Huh?" I asked.

"How many suit cases do you need for 2 MONTHS!?!" She asked/yelled.

"I have a lot of stuff that I need!" I yelled back.

"OK! WHAT EVER HURRY UP WE'VE GOTTA GO THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN 40 MINUTES!" Rose yelled picking up two of my bags, and ran out the door. Bella picked up another two and that left me with the last suitcase and my carry on. I said a quick 'Cya Mum!" kissed her on the cheek as I ran passed and ran out to rose's car.

"Alice, Front or back?" Bella asked.

"Uhh, Front" I said, Chucking my last bags in the boot and closing it. I jumped into the front seat and Bella hoped into the back.

"And were off" Rose stated, Turing the keys in the ignition. The car started and she floored it. We sped down the street, Wayyy over the speeding limit. We were at the airport in less then 8 minutes.

"How are we going to carry all these bags?" Rose yelled at me. I looked at the 11 bags in her boot, most being mine. Then Bella raced off towards the entrance.

"Where is she going?" Rose asked.

"No doubt, to fix our problem" I answered, with a smile, she always fixed our problems.

Surly enough she came back with one of the airport attended people they had 3 baggage carriers with them.

"Oh! Thank you Bella!" Rose praised when Bella reached us. We plied one with all of rose's bags and one of mine then put four of mine on another one, then the rest on the last one. We rushed through customs and baggie in record time leaving us ten minutes to get to the gate and on the plane.

We were on level 2 and our plane was leaving from level 4 we had to hurry. We got to the elevator and we just all fit in with another couple.

As we were running to the gate, the almost inevitable thing happened, Bella tripped, over her own feet. SHIT! WE AIN'T GONNA MAKE IT!

"Bella!" I yelled, and stopped running, turning around to help her.

"I'm OK, we gotta get to the plane before it leaves" She said trying to stand up. I helped her up by this time Rose was there we both put an arm around Bella as we pretty much carried her, because she was limping, and ran to the plane. As we got to gate the man was shutting the gate door.

"WAIT!" Rose Screamed. The guy turned around, he looked scared.

"WE HAVE… TO GET… ON THAT… PLANE!" I screamed in between trying to breath. We finally got over to him.

"Please...we need… to get… on that… plane" I managed to get out in-between breaths, with my arm around my stomach, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I can't open the door back up once it's been closed." He said, with an apologetic smile.

"YOU OPEN THAT DOOR AND LET US ON! RIGHT NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" Rose Screamed at him.

"Wow, calm down" He said, trying to calm her.

"NO! ILL CALM DOWN WHEN I'M ON THAT PLANE! MY COSIN WILL KILL ME IF I'M LATE! LET US ON THAT PLANE! NOW!" She screamed.

"I'm really sorry but I'm not permitted to let you on" He said, I felt kind of sorry for him, don't get me mistaken, I really want to get on that plane, but he only looked like 18. Poor guy.

"DON'T PUSH ME BOY!" Rose said. Lifting her arm up, like she was about to punch him in the face.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled, at her. GOD she's got anger problems!

"Please?" I begged him, he was looking at rose, he looked so scared, it was a little funny.

"Trust me, she'll do it" Bella said in a pained voice.

"If I loose my job, I will never forgive you beautiful girls!" He said angrily opening the door back up.

"THANK YOU!" Rose said in a well-finally tone.

We handed him our passports and tickets he quickly looked at them, and stamped them. Then handed them back to us.

"Thank you so much!" I said, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, in appreciation, Rose and I grabbed Bella and ran!

* * *

**OK! so first chapter, hope you like it!**

**Please Review! Subscribe! Alert! BUT GO REVIEWS! WOOW!**

**We are gonna get stuck into the next chapter right now, it should be up later today. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**IFLY! =] (Kayla) IFLY2! 3 (Laura)**

**Xx Kayla Cullen 101 (Kayla) + ****Xx rawr much xo (Laura)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the boys

**Jasper POV **

"Where is she? She's never late ever!" I screamed at Edward in frustration. Edward looked at me, in a bored look.

"Dude, she's your cousin, it's not like we have anything better to be doing right now, be patient." He said. I just huffed and stood up. God! I was getting sick of waiting, I looked at my watch, it said 11:35, ARRH they were meant to be here at 11:00pm! God! I was getting sick of this, airports are so boring!

"Yo! Jazzy Boy!" Em said, god I hate it when he calls me stuff like that!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?!" I yelled. Ok, that was uncalled for; I'm just getting really annoyed, why they are taking so long!?!

"Wow! Ok man, I got you a soda, geese" He said, waving a soda around then he threw it to me.

"Thanks, sorry man, I'm just getting a little pissed waiting." I apologized.

"That's cool," he said "So, uh, what do these chicks look like?" He asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"So that I can tell when I see them…" He said in a tone is if what he was saying was so obvious.

"Oh, right, well I haven't seen rose in ages, like over a year. But last time I saw her she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she's pretty tall and pretty and she'll have 2 girls with her, duh. I don't know what they look like though, I've never met them before." I said.

"Right-o I'll keep on the look out." Em said. "What are they coming for any way?"

"Just a visit really, Rose and I are pretty close, she's like a sister to me." I said. "They might even go to school here for a while, they are going to be here for like 2 months, and they might have to so they don't get behind." I continued.

"Yer..." Emmett agreed. "Do you know how much…?" He continued but was cut off by a voice behind us.

"JAZZ!!!!!!" Now that voice couldn't be mistaken! ROSE! I spun around to see Rose standing there holding like 5 bags.

"ROSE!" I yelled and ran over to her. She dropped her bags and ran to me. When we reached each other I caught her I a massive hug, lifting her of the ground and spinning her around. Then after I started to get dizzy I put her down.

"Jazz! I missed you!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too, Rose" I said giving her another hug. Then someone cleared there throat Rose looked towards her friends.

"Oh, Um, Jazz this is Bella," She said pointing to a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Bella" I said, holding my hand out, and she shook it.

"And this is Alice" She said pointing to the other one. Wow she was Pretty, Small but REALLY pretty!

"Hello Alice" I said smiling, and shook her hand to. She smiled very widely and blushed, it was so cute.

"Hello" She said, barely more that a whisper.

Then I was brought out of my dream world by a cough from behind me. Oh yer Em and Edward.

"Well Rose, Bella, Alice" I couldn't help but smile when I said her name. "Come meet the guys."

They all went to pick up there bags, Rose only had 3, Bella only had 3 but Alice had 6 that made me laugh. Then when she tried to pick them all back up, she struggled. I couldn't help it; it was instinct to help women that needed my help.

"Would you like some help with that?" I Asked. She looked up and blushed.

"Yes please" She said in an embarrassed voice, maybe she was just shy. I bent down and pick up 4 bags, leaving her with only 2, and I'm pretty sure one was her carry on.

**Alice POV**

I was so happy to finally be of the plane. And head into the Seattle airport

"Ok, so its 11:05, we should hurry up the Jasper will be waiting." Rose said, looking at the clock on the wall as we passed it heading for baggage claim.

"We'll be there soon rose, don't stress." Bella said.

"Yep, Ok here we go" She said Turing to the baggage claim area over to the thing that had the bags on it.

"Here they are" I said when I saw one of my Gucci suit cases coming around to me, followed by a few of the others.

***

"Where is the other one!?!" I yelled. We had been here for 15 minutes, and my 5th bag still hadn't come!

"Well maybe if you didn't have so bags..." Rose said. But I cut her of

"Don't even say it!" I yelled at her, I was so not in the mood.

"There! Look!" Bella yelled, and surly enough there was my last bag.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, very aggravated, but relieved. I got it of the turning thingy.

"Ok, Alice we gotta go, we can't make them wait anymore." Rose said.

"Yer, C'mon" I said, I was still a little pissed off.

We headed towards the main part of the airport where they would be waiting.

Then we found them, they were all talking to each other, drinking sodas.

"JAZZ!!!!!!" Rose yelled. The blond one spun around.

I swear to god that my legs were shaking; he was the most beautiful thing that my eyes had ever seen.

"ROSE!" He yelled and ran over to her. Rose dropped her bags and ran to him. When they reached each other he caught her in a massive hug, lifting her of the ground and spinning her around. What I wouldn't give to be rose right now, to be in his arms.

"Jazz! I missed you!" Rose said with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too, Rose" He said giving her another hug. I really wish that I was rose right now! I cleared my throat to get her attention. Plan worked, Rose looked at me.

"Oh, Um, Jazz this is Bella," She said pointing to Bella.

"Hello Bella" He said, Shaking her hand.

"And this is Alice" Rose said pointing to me. Then he looked at me, Sigh

"Hello Alice" He said, OMG his voice, He had the CUTEST southern accent! Then held his hand out I took it and he shook my hand. His hand was so soft and warm, I didn't want to let go. God He made me dizzy… DON'T FAINT ALICE! THAT WOULD BE SO EMBARRASSING! I screamed in my head. I couldn't help but smile very widely and blush, SHIT! Why did I have to blush! ARRRH!

Oh yer, I have to say hello back to him, other wise that's rude.

"Hello" I said, barely more that a whisper. Great! C'MON ALICE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

Then there was a quite cough from one of the guys standing behind him.

"Well Rose, Bella, Alice" He smiled when he said my name. NAWW! "Come meet the guys."

With that, We all went to pick up our bags, Rose only had 3, Bella had 3, because she as holding one of mine but that still left me with 6, Greeeat!

Then he laughed, Its was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Then I to pick them all back up. Gog these things are heavy and bulky!

"Would you like some help with that?" He Asked. I looked up to him and blushed. STOP DOING THAT ALICE! I yelled at my self in my head. But I really needed his help, even if he carried two bags that would be great.

"Yes please" I said in an embarrassed voice. He bent down and picked up 4 bags, leaving me with only 2… thank the lord! Oh, he was so NICE! And HANDSOME! And PERFECT! There was no doubt about it, I was in love with him.

**Bella POV**

I'd never seen Alice like this, she was always so hyper and energetic. But she was shaking, almost falling down, like she was going to faint. And she would only whisper whenever Jasper… Aw that's cute, she likes Jasper, by the looks of it he likes her too.

He was helping her carry her bags. That was when I finally focused on to where we were going. Standing in front of us were two guys, I knew there were two but I couldn't take my eyes off one of them, he had beautiful bronze colored hair, beautiful green eyes, and he was staring at me. He was so handsome. But then I was caught from my train of thought by someone talking. We all dropped my bags and I tried to listen to what was being said.

"Em, Edward this is my cousin Rosalie" Jasper said, pointing to Rose.

"Nice to meet you, call me Rose." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Emmett" The Bigger guy said and shook her hand. The handsome one hadn't stopped looking at me. Until it was his turn to speak to rose.

"Edward" He said with a smile and shook her hand.

"And these are her friends, this is Bella" Jasper said pointing to me.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" I said. Looking at the big guy, apparently called Emmett. He shook my hand and said "You too, I'm Emmett".

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Edward" He said, with a beautiful crooked smile. Oh my god, I'm in love with that smile, I'm in love with that guy!

"Ok, well let's get to the cars and pack the boot full of these very limited about of bags" Jasper said sarcastically looking at Alice. Yep, he definitely liked her.

We headed out the exit and got to the cars, it was now 11:55 and I felt very sorry for the people that were driving. It's like an hour drive from here to forks.

We all headed out into the parking lot.

"Ok, who's riding with who?" Edward asked.

"I don't really care, As long as I can have a back seat to lie down so I can sleep" Alice said.

"Yer I don't care either." I said.

"None of us girls care, it up to you guys. We're probably just gonna sleep anyway." Rose said.

"Ok, how about Edward takes Bella and Alice and I'll take Jazz and Rose?" Emmett Suggested.

"Sounds good to me" I said. Yes! I got to ride with Edward!

"Am I aloud to go with rose?" Alice asked, but I knew who she really wanted to be with. I smiled without knowing it until Rose said "What are you smiling about?" Then I started laughing. 'OMG! I JUST REALISED! THAT LEFT ME ALONE WITH EDWARD! YAY!' I rejoiced in my head.

"I don't mind if Alice goes with you guys." I said, what they didn't know was that I was pleading in my head that they would say it was ok.

"Well if she wants to come with us then she can." Emmett said.

"Ok then, Bella comes with me and Jazz, Rose and Alice will go with you" Edward said to Em. YAY! I rejoiced in my head. Again.

"You guys wait here Em and I will go get the cars." Edward said, Tapping on Emmett's shoulder than they ran to there cars. They cam around to the entrance we pile the boots full of suitcases.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys at home." Emmett said, walking over to the drivers side.

"'k see you there" Edward said, hopping in the car. I smiled at rose and Alice, "ill see you when we get to there place." I said. Then a voice came from behind me.

"It's your place too as long as you're here, c'mon, get in" He said, smiling. God that smile! I laughed and got in the car waving at the others as we sped off.

"So…" I said, I had no idea what to say, and the silence was getting awkward.

"So…Bella?" He asked. Thank you!

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, this may be a bit weird, but do you..." He trailed off.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Um, well, do you have a...Boy friend?" he asked. OOOH…nope! I'm completely single!

"No, I don't at the moment" I said.

"Ok" He said. Oh that was the best conversation ever! Arrh! What can we talk about…Hmm Jasper?

"So, how did you meet Jasper?" I asked him.

"Well he was new at school, Em was asked to show him around the school. Then they became good friends when Em found out that Jasper could play Baseball. Me and Em are on the Baseball team by the way." He said, smiling at me.

"Well that's nice, where did he move from?" I asked, I'm assuming somewhere in Texas or something, with his accent and all.

"Houston." He said. Bingo! And I was right. "He moved here 2 years ago" he continued.

"Cool, so why dose he live with you and Emmett?" I asked, hoping that the answer wasn't personal or anything.

"Well, when he first moved here he was staying with his aunt…" he hesitated but then went on. "She was in a car accident, she died late last year. He had nowhere to go had we had a huge house with heaps of spare bedrooms. So we invited him to stay with us." He said.

"That was so sweet of you guys." I said.

"Thanks..." he said.

"So, dose Alice or Rose have boy friends?" What? Why would he want to know that?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I pretty sure Jazz is pretty much fallen for Alice and same with Em and Rose." He said. Few! Hehe, this was going to be a crazy 2 months.

I laughed. "No they don't have boyfriends either." I said. This was so weird I didn't even know this guy and I was telling him all about mine and my friend's personal lives. WAIT! Did he have a girl friend?

"So, What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I was so tempted to sigh right now! That would be very weird.

After about a minute of awkward silence, I yawned, he looked at me.

"Hey, you know you can go to sleep if you want we won't be getting home for about another 45 minutes, I'll wake you up when we get to forks." He said. He was so nice.

"Thanks" I said with a smile, closed my eyes and laid my head back.

This is not comfortable, maybe I could get into the backseat… Then all of a sudden there was an arm resting on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning across me he kept looking out the windshield then quickly back to his hand that was reaching over me.

"What are you doing?" I Asked. His eyes suddenly shot to me. And he laughed.

"Well, you don't look very comfortable, I was trying to lay the chair back for you, the leaver is over there" He said pointing to the side of my chair opposite him. I saw it and laughed. I put my hand over his arm, which was still reaching across me, and placed his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'll do it" I said laughing, pushing down the leaver and pushing back on the back of the chair. Then laid back and closed my eyes again. This was much more comfortable.

"Better?" he asked, I knew he was looking at me. But I answered without openening my eyes.

"Much Better, Thank you" I said, smiling.

I had slept most of the plane ride here so I wasn't actually tired, like I need to sleep, just tired as in I needed to lie down. But surly enough, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, So i Hope that you liked it and that your liking the story in genral **

**There will be about 2 more chapteres of setteling in and stuff but after that there is defenetly going to be a party for one thing and some more interesting stuff, please if you think that the story is boring don't give up hope, just give it some time. **

**Please Review! Pretty, pretty please. Wright a story then see how great it feels to get reiviews. Please!?!**

Xx Kayla Cullen =] ( Laura isn't here atm =] but she'll be back)

Ok, Second chapter...I hop you like it...PLEASE REVIEW!!! and enjoy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: I LOVE THAT SONG!

**Okie Dokie…Ch 3…Hope you ENJOY! Please Review! I only have 1! C'mon people…thank you MiszSpunkRansom for review unlike some people. *Evil glare* yes u… =|**

**And don't mock me I love don't trust me! It's a good song!!! If you have never heard it, or if you have never heard of 3OH!3 then you HAVE TO! go download it on lime wire or somthing =]**

**ENJOY THE STORY! =]**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Once we all had the girls stuff packed in the boot of Emmett's Jeep, We all got in.

Alice was in the back seat. Rose was just about to get into the backseat with her. NO! I wanna sit with her!

"Hey Rose, Do you wanna sit up front?" I asked. I really hope she doesn't realize why I wasn't her to sit in the front.

"Um" She looked at Em and smiled, then she looked at Alice then she looked at me with a huge smile.

"Sure" she said, and started to hop down and get into the front seat. Then when she was in I closed her door and got into the back. With Alice.

I closed the door, Emmett turned the car on and we headed for the house.

**Alice POV**

"Hey Rose, Do you wanna sit up front?" Jasper asked. Huh? Oh my god! That meant him in the back with me! Wooow! PLAESE SAY YES ROSE!

"Um" She looked at Em and smiled then she looked at me, I was practically on my hands and knees begging her! Then she looked at Jasper with a huge smile.

"Sure" she said, and got into the front seat.

Then when she was in Jasper closed her door and got into the back WITH ME!

He closed the door and Em headed out of the airport behind Edward.

God I'm tired, I really should have slept on the plane. Then I yawned, really loud.

Then Jazz laughed. God, his laugh was so cute!

"Do you wanna lie down?" He asked in a whisper, tapping his thigh. YES! YES! YES!!!

"Yer" I said, smiling. Then he undid my seat belt and tapped his thigh again. What the hell, Alice. You know you want to. So I laid my head back on his thigh, and yawned again, my eyes closed when I yawned, and I never opened them back up.

**Rose POV**

I got into the front with Emmett! He is so hot!

Jasper got in the Back with Alice. Then she yawned he whispered something to her then she said "Yer" he undid her belt and she laid down on his lap, yawned and went to sleep.

I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows and grin spread across my face.

"What's that look for?" Jasper asked with an innocent look on his face. I looked down at Alice and then back up to him. He got the message.

"Get over it" He said looking out the window. Then Em quickly looked at Jazz and Alice then Burst out laughing, Turing to the windshield.

"Don't worry Jazz, its cute" I said, smiling and turning around properly in my seat facing the front. Then, after about 15 seconds, I quickly looked back, without him noticing, He was Looking at Alice and playing with a strand of her hair. It was so cute! Then I looked at Emmett. He was so HOT! Sigh. Hmm it was too quiet in here.

"Emmett…" I asked, trying to strike up conversation. He smiled widely.

"Yes?" He asked. I WANT YOU!

"Um, do you have any good CD's?" I asked, smiling. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him.

"What kind of music…What's your favorite song?" He asked.

"Um, Well right now it's…Don't trust me by 3Oh!3" I said. God I love that song. Then he laughed, He leaned over me and pulled on the handle on the glove compartment and pulled out one of the MANY CD's in there, and handed it to me. It was a 3Oh!3 Album, the newer one, want. It had Don't trust me on it! Oh My God I love this Guy. I had the biggest smile on my face. I carefully took the CD out and put it into the CD player. His hand quickly went to the volume dial, tuning it almost all the way down.

"Thanks" I said to him and we both had really big smiles on our faces. Then I turned it onto don't trust me which was number 3. Then I turned up a little bit and started singing along to it. Quietly.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath, I've got the breath of her last cigarette on my teeth." I sang quietly. Then Emmett started laughing.

"What?" I asked, I wasn't that bad a singer was I?

"Nothing, you know all the words don't you" He said. I laughed

"Um...yer" I replied. What so bad about knowing all the words? Then what he did next stunned me.

"T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth. T-tell your boy friend that if he says he has got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him." He sung. WHAT WAS THAT? He knew the lyrics to. He is so perfect! What happened next had Jasper in fits in the back seat. Em and I started to sing the chorus together.

"She wants to touch me, Whoa, she wants to love me, Whoa, she'll never leave me, Whoa, wh-oa-oa, don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't' trust a hoe, 'coz the hoe won't trust me." We both sang quietly, so that we didn't wake Alice up. This was so fun! Then both Emmett and I Burst into laughter.

"Havin' fun you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Yep" We both answered at the same time. This was fun! A lot of fun! And I was having fun with Emmett! God I love him!

This is going to be a fun ride home.

**Emmett POV**

She liked 3Oh!3 too! She's perfect! She hot and has good taste in music, kind of. I can't believe I just sang. I never sing. She dose weird thing to me, this beautiful girl.

"So, Rose, Why you coming to stay with Jazz?" I asked.

"I missed my big cousin" She said, looking at him and smiling.

"Right-o" I said. She missed Jazz, that's pretty cute.

I hated this, it was rude, but I had to ask. "Do you have a boy friend?" I asked, kind of uncomfortable.

"Emmett" Jazz said in a warning tone.

"What?" I said in an innocent tone. Then he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't" Rose said, bringing my attention back to her. YES!

"'k" I said. Stupid, overprotective cousin. It's not like she's his sister or anything, god!

**Jasper POV**

The ride was pretty quite for about half an hour, except the music in the back ground that Rose and Em would sing along to quietly. But after about half an hour, Alice woke up.

"Hello, sleepy head" I said, when she stretched. Probably forgetting that she was laying on me, and that she was in a car since she almost fell of the seat and she would have if I didn't catch her.

"Hi" She said is a tired voice rubbing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"She's up!" Rose rejoiced. "Can we turn it up now?" She asked looking at Emmett.

"Sure." He said smiling "Don't trust me?" He asked.

"Yep" She said, smiling. He smiled back at her, changed the song and turned it up to 'Emmett volume' which in other words was as loud as the radio would go.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Alice yelled sitting up. Haha! Did everybody love this song? Then she started to sing, she had a beautiful even if she was singing about hoes. Everybody in the car, besides me, was singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs. I knew the lyrics, but I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself.

"C'mon Jazz, I know you know the words!" Emmett yelled at me over the music. Alice looked at me.

"C'mon!" She yelled. Great! I can't deny her anything! So I started singing it.

The whole car was singing it. Even when it changed to Chokechain, we didn't stop. I see what they meant. This was really fun!

"Bella would so love to be here right now!" Rose yelled back to Alice.

"I know!" She yelled back. Bella's Favorite song too! What's with these ladies?

The rest of the Drive pretty much went along those lines; we were probably going to be mutes tomorrow. We went through the whole CD and just as don't trust me was about to come back on, we arrived at the house.

**Edward POV**

Bella only slept for about half an hour, which left us about another half an hour to talk. We asked each other heaps of questions.

Her whole name was Isabella Marie Swan; she was 17, just like me. She came with Rose because Rose and Alice had forced her to, but she was kind of happy to come now, she said it seemed fun now. She had been friends with Alice since she was little. Her dad left her and her mother when Bella was only 4; neither she nor her mum knew where he disappeared to. Her, Alice and Rose were pretty popular back at there school. There were heaps of things that I fond out about her. It was really very interesting.

We got home before Em and the others did, since we left first and I drive like a maniac. Bella actually yelled at for going to fast and I was only going 20 over the speed limit and there was no one on the road anyway. When we got home, we just sat in the car for a while talking, instead of going inside.

Then we were distracted by music, I knew it was from Emmett's car, which was just, well, Emmett. We had our windows open; it was unreasonably warm for forks. It seemed that they did too.

"I love that song!" She said. I smiled. Sounded like they did too, I couldn't just here there music, I could here them singing it too, that made me laugh.

"C'mon" I said, getting out of the car. Em's headlights shining on me, I headed back to the boot. She got out and came to get her stuff out of the boot.

"Hello there, Eddie-poo!" Em greeted me. I didn't even look at him, just gave him the finger, and went back to opening the boot. I got her Suitcases out and put then on the drive way behind the car. I looked around. Where did Bella go? I looked around to her side of the car. There she was. She was just standing there staring at the house…Riiight?

"Bella?" I asked. She quickly turned around.

"_That _is your house!?!" She said, in disbelief. I laughed.

"Yes, would you like our bags?" I said pointing to where they currently were on the floor.

"Oh, yer I do." She said walking towards me.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted Bella, Smiling. A lot nicer than how Em and I greeted each other, and at that I laughed again.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing" I replied.

Every body got there bags out of the boots.

"Every body got everything?" Jazz asked.

"Yep" I said closing my boot.

"Ok, C'mon." Jazz said, heading towards the house. And we all followed him.

Emmett opened the door.

"Welcome to, le Casa de Emmett… e' Jasper e' Edward" Emmett said. We all burst out laughing, even the girls, just not Emmett.

"What?" He asked in an embarrassed voice.

"What's with the whole Italian intro, Em?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it sounds better then 'Welcome to the house of Emmett and Jasper and Edward' Doesn't it? English sucks" He said. And we all started laughing again.

"Whatever, Bedroom time." Em said with a big smile. God he's so stupid. But the Girls Burst out Laughing though. Even Jazz and I snickered, but it was mostly at his stupidity.

"C'mon, aren't you ladies goin' to fight for the best room?" Jasper Asked. There faces all lit up, but then Bella's face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't stand a chance against those two" She said. That made all us guys laugh.

"What It's true" Alice Said, then her and Rose dropped there bags. "What do we get to choose from?" Alice said in a rush starting to walk, very slowly, in the direction of the stairs. All us guys started to laugh again.

"The first three at the top of the stairs on the right" I said. Then Alice and Rose ran! Leaving there bags on the floor in the foyer.

"What about you Bella? Not going to fight them for a room?" I said Tilting me head to the stairs.

"No Way I'll win" She said, smiling "you guys should go up there" She said to Em and Jazz.

"And why's that?" Jazz asked

"One, because I don't want them to kill each other. And two, It's going to be entertaining." She said, laughing. With that they ran up the stairs. Bella and I cracked up laughing at that.

"Well, we better take these up since no one else finds them important." I said picking up 4 suit cases. She bent down and picked up 2, her two.

"We'll make two trips." she said walking past me, over to the stairwell. And I followed her.

**Alice POV**

Rose and I dropped our Suitcases and ran up stairs. We looked at how big the rooms were, and they were HUGE! This place was a mansion! We ran and looked in each of the doors; the one in the middle was the biggest. The second things to inspect were the closets. Rose and I ran around like crazy chickens finding the biggest closet. The one furthest from the stairs had the biggest closet, it was massive!

"MINE!" I yelled. The size of the closet mattered more than the size of the room.

"Alice, that's not fair!" Rose whined. By this time Em and Jazz were standing in the door way.

"It is too, I called it first!" I yelled back.

"That's coz' you're faster than me! It's not fair I want this room!" Rose yelled. We never actually put up very good fights for these kinds of things. We just fought 'till one of us won.

"We'll I have more clothes than you! I need a bigger closet!" I yelled that was when bella and Edward showed up.

"Ok guys, stop!" She yelled. And we both looked at her. "We'll leave it to the coin" she continued. Then she turned around to the guys.

"You don't happen to have a coin I could borrow do you?" She asked them. Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out. So helpful he was.

"here you go" he said handing the coin to bella.

"Ok, Alice?" She asked me.

"Heads" I said the total cliché, but it was a fact that a coin landed on heads more than it did on tales. She curled her hand into a fist, on side, and place the coin on top. She flicked her thumb up making the coin spin in the air. She caught it in the same fist then smacked it on to the back of her other hand. Please! Please! Let it be heads.

"Heads!" she called smiling at me. "Sorry, Rose" She said to rose.

"HAH! SUCK ON THAT!" I yelled at rose, pointing at her. All the guys burst into the laughter when I started to do a little victory dance.

"Ok, C'mon guys it's nearly 1 o'clock in the mornin' and you still gotta unpack and stuff" Jazz Said. He is so cute!

"Yer right-o" Rose said frowning. Oh well she'll get over it by the morning.

* * *

**Hope you like it...posting Ch 4 now. =]**

**Please! review! Ur here all you have to do is press a button and type a few wrds...Pretty Please Review!**

**IFLY! Suaa**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] (Laura still hasns't come back)**


	4. Chapter 4: Choc milk

**Told you i was posting it now...Ok, enjoy guys!**

**Bella POV**

Once we had figured out, out of Rose and Alice, who got the best room we all left that room and went into the hall.

"So Rose which one is my room?" I asked.

"Well, I get the biggest one," She said pointing, with her thumb, to the one she was standing in front of "So that's yours" She said pointing to the one at the end of the hall near the top of the stairwell.

"'k, I'm going to go inspect my room, I'll be right back" I said. And walked to 'my room'.

The door was at the edge of the room. It had a blue swirls colour theme. And looked pretty modern.

The bed was queen sized had its Black metal headboard on the wall to the right of the door; it had a blue bed cover with black and white swirls.

There was a black bedside table next to the bed with a very modern looking lamp, it was blue with little swirly lines cut out of it, that would look awesome when it was on.

It had blue curtains over the two windows on the side of the room opposite the door, which matched the bed cover.

It had a little desk that matched the bed frame. On the desk was a sleek black computer and matching key bored and mouse with a blue mouse pad was blue with white and black swirls on it. It also had a lamp just like the one on the bedside table, It also so had a little plain blue stationary holder, it had every thing you needed, a pen, pencil, eraser, sharpener, highlighter and white-out. There was also a black chair with wheels tucked under the desk.

I had a closet; the door was till open from Rose and Alice's inspection. It was along the wall the door was on. It was reasonably big about half the size of Alice's, but it was big enough for me.

A little further up that wall was another door; I didn't know what it was so I went to look what I was. I looked inside to find an on suite bathroom, wow. It also had a blue colour theme. Blue tiles on the floor and above the sink, under the big mirror. A blue marble bench top. On the bench was a clear soap dispenser and toothbrush holder they were white with black and blue swirls on then, they were placed on either side of the white sink. It also had some shells, varying in size, on the little window seal. It also had a toilet and a large shower which was completely tiled blue.

All in all, the room was _very_ nice. To make this room alone was probably about $10,000 computer, bed, shower, accessories and everything.

"Bella?" I heard a voice come from the doorway to my room; I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you done inspecting?" He asked

"Yes, it's _very_ nice. Decorated it?" I asked, looking around the room again.

"My mum, she a decorator." He answered. Oh I remember, he told me in the car on the way here. His Mum and dad also lived in forks His mum, Esme was a decorator and His dad, Carlisle was a doctor.

"Right, it's _really _nice." I complemented.

"Thanks, you can tell her that on Sunday night, she'll like that." He said smiling.

"Sunday night?" I asked. I was going to see his Mum on Sunday?

"Yer, we go to my parents' house every Sunday night for dinner, if we're not busy." He said.

"Oh, that's nice." I said.

"BELLA!?!" Alice yelled.

"Ok, lets go" I said and started walking towards the door.

"What would you like Alice?" I said when I got into the hallway.

"Are you gonna go to bed now?" She asked

"Um, I'm not really very tired, I slept in the car." I answered.

"Awesome, I'm not tiered either, not yet anyway." She said. "Do you wanna help me unpack, and then I'll help you." She asked.

"Right-o" I said back.

"Well, I didn't sleep and I'm tiered. So, I'm gonna go have a shower and go to bed. Em will be up for a while, he's downstairs watching T.V with Rose, ask him if you need anything." Edward said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks, Good night Edward." I said.

"Thanks, 'night" Alice said.

"Good night Girls, sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow" He said smiling, and I smiled back. Then he walked over to the stairwell.

"'Night Em, 'night Rose, Cya in the morning" He called down the stairs.

"Night" They both said back. He turned back around to us, smiled.

"Night" he said as he walked past us down the hall towards his room, he stopped at the second last door of the hallway, it was open. He stood in the door way.

"Jazz?" Edward asked. You could here a faint 'yer?' from jasper.

"Are you aware that your door is wide open?" he said. There was an opening and closing of a door inside his room, he probably had an on suit to, all the rooms probably did.

"Oops, yer I forget. This door has a lock anyway." Jasper said.

"Right, Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Cya tomorrow" Edward said.

"K' night. Where is everybody else?" Jasper asked. Then he came out to the door way, he was only wearing a pair of long pajama pants, they were rolled at the top sitting on his hips. That's when I grabbed Alice, when she stumbled back into me.

"Well, Alice and Bella are there" He said pointing to us, who were still standing in the hallway, me holding Alice's arm, I could only imagine her face right now, it must be hilarious! Jasper poked his head a little further out and smiled.

"And Rose and Em and downstairs watching T.V" Edward finished.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go down there for a while, then I'm goin' to bed, Cya in the mornin' " He said towards us backwards. Just before he turned around I whispered in Alice's ear,

"Alice! Snap out of it!" As soon as I said it she did. She stood up straight and turned around to face me. She had a happy smile on it now. She mouthed 'Oh my God' that made me smile. Just then jasper walked past us, still half naked.

"Hello girls, you goin' to bed?" he asked, smiling. I answered, coz I knew Alice had clamed down, but she still wouldn't be able to get out a sentence that made sense.

"Not yet, we where just going to go and unpack." I said.

"No, I'm thirsty" Alice said looking at me. With a cute smile.

"C'mon then, I'll get ya a drink then" Jasper said smiling at Alice, Then headed towards the stairwell. Alice almost ran to him. I caught her just before she ran _into _him.

"Alice," I said, jasper didn't look back "Chill" I whispered.

"Uh huh" She mumbled, not taking her eyes off of Jasper. When we got down the stairs we saw Rose and Emmet watching T.V on a massive plasma. Rose was lying across the Lounge and Emmett was in the recliner with his legs up.

"Hey guys," Jasper said as he walked to the kitchen. Rose laughed when she saw Alice following _shirtless_ Jasper like a zombie follower. I just smiled back at her.

When we got to the kitchen Jasper went straight over to the massive fridge, and we followed close behind him. The kitchen was HUGE! Like I mean _HUGE!_

"Would you like a drink too Bella?" He asked. Now that I think about it.

"Yes please" I said with a polite smile.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"You don't have Choc-milk do you?" Alice asked, hopefully. She was pretty obsessed with choc-milk.

"Umm, yes we do" he said pulling out a carton of choc-milk, "I think its Emmett's…" He pondered.

"Yo! Em, this your choc-milk!?!" He yelled to Emmett in the lounge room.

"Yer" He replied.

"Can we have some?" He yelled, looking into space.

"Sure" He replied.

"Thanks, wanna drink?" He Asked. He set the choc-milk onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm good… Rose?" He asked rose.

"I'm good" She said.

"What would you like Bella?" he asked.

"Choc-milk is good" I said.

"'k" He said and closed the fridge. He went over and got 3 glasses from above the oven. He poured the choc-milk in to the glasses, and gave Alice and I a glass then put the choc-milk back into the fridge and picked up the last one. And took a sip.

"You want help unpackin'?" Jasper asked.

"Where good, thanks" Alice said, smiling. I don't think she's stopped smiling since he started talking to Edward.

"'k" He said.

We finished our drinks and rinsed the glasses and put them on them in the sink. Jasper went to watch some T.V with Rose and Em for a while on the massive plasma. We headed upstairs to Alice's room, she practically ran. Then when w got to the door she pushed me in and slammed the door behind her. She smacked her hands and back into it. And then fell to the floor with a loud sigh.

".God!" She exaggerated, looking at the floor and rubbing the back of her neck. She stayed like that for about 2 minutes. I was getting bored of her jus sitting there thinking.

"Hi" I said waving, she looked up "Remember me? The one that isn't the shirtless male of your fantasies" I asked, with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Yer, I do" she said standing up. "DID YOU SEE HIM!?! HE IS SO HOT!" she yelled, quietly, since there were people trying to sleep in the house.

"Mmmhmm" I mumbled, rising one eyebrow.

"Oh! Come On!" She said.

"Ok, he's pretty hot, but you have to get over that for 2 minutes other wise I will be organizing your closet, stuffing it up in the attempt." I said, trying to get her to pay attention. He is pretty cute, just nothig compaired to Edward.

"Fine" she said and went over to her suit cases, then started to place them all on her bed.

Her room was bigger than mine. It had a Purple-Black/Heart theme, a lot more girly than my room, mine could be a guys or girls room, you wouldn't dare make this a guys room.

The bad was on the wall opposite the door, It had a pinky purple bed cover with, Black and different shades of purple, love hearts on it.

Most of the walls were white, but it had one purple feature wall.

There were two bedside tables on either side of the bed they matched frame of the bed, a nice dark wood. They both had plain black lamps on they.

It also had a desk, like mine. The same type of computer but the mouse pad was purple with a large, black heart in the middle. It had the same stationary thing as mine but hers was black. And her lamp was they same as the ones her bedside tables.

She also had a an on suite, from what I could see from here it was mostly black tiles, purple towels, purple soap and toothbrush holders and the mirror was square and bigger than mine.

Her closet was about 3 times the size of mine.

"Nice room" I commented.

"I know! Don't you love it!" she said taking some stuff with coat hangers out of her bag and putting them up in the closet.

"Um, my toiletries are in the one she said pointing to the suit case in front of me, "could you put them in the bathroom for me?" She asked

"Sure." After about 45 minutes we were done with her stuff. And it was now about 2 o'clock.

As we were on our way to my room we passed Jasper.

"'Night girls, sweet dreams" He said.

"'Night Jazz" Alice said smiling. How can she be smiling at 2 o'clock in the morning?

"Good Night" I said as we reach my room. I didn't really even wan't to unpack right now.

"I think jasper has the right idea" I said when we got into my room.

"about what? Walking around have naked looking so sexy that I want to sneak into his room right now?" she asked,

"No, going to sleep." I said, falling onto my bed.

"Yer, I'm a little tired too, I guess I should go, we can unpack you tomorrow morning." She said.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow, I said not even looking up at her. Then she rolled me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm _trying _to put you under the blanket" She said, letting out a big gust of air when she pushed me over again, I was now on my back on the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and tried to pull me back towards her, it wouldn't work. Hse ran around to the other side of the bed and pushed me, which she found much easier and much more affective. Then she pulled the blanket back over me.

"'Night Bella, sweet dreams" She said in a happy up-beat tone and gave me I quick kiss on my forehead and headed out the door.

"'Night Ali..." I tried to say 'Night Alice' but I was to tiered, my mouth jus wouldn't moved.

"'Nighty night, don't let the bed bug's bite." She said turning off the light and closing the door.

I fell asleep thinking about Edward. Some people say that you dream about the last thing your thinking about when you go to sleep. I was really hoping it is true.

* * *

**OK, i hope that you liked it. **

**It is now 3:34am so I'm gonna go to sleep. But the next Chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Thanx 4 reading!**

**I just thought the 'No Shirt Jasper' and 'Smiling Zombie Alice' would be funny, hope you liked it, i thought it was funny.**

**Kthanxbye ILFY!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] (Laura is still not here, but can't forget her, the plot to this story was pretty much all her...so if you like it say thank you Kayla AND Laura) =]**


	5. Chapter 5: Tour of the house

**Last I checked I had 126 hits, and 2 reviews! C'mon that is SO NOT FAR! Please, if you read it, review it…Please *Puppy dog eyes***

**Well anyways…ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Like always I was the first out of bed, maybe it's because I went to bed at 1am and they all went to bed after 2am. It was only 8:30am they properly won't be up until at least 9:30am.

I got up, out of bed, I couldn't be bothered getting changed so I just left on my long pajama pants and my white singlet.

I headed down stairs to make breakfast. On way down the hall, jaspers door was open, like it usually was he spread across his bed. As I got a little further I could here Em snoring through the little crack of the slightly open door. All the girls' door were shut. I went down stairs and the couch had a blanket and a pillow on it. I went into the kitchen and went to the fridge I got out an egg and 3 rashes of bacon. I put then in the frying pan and put 2 slices of toast into the toaster. When they were done I got a plate and went to sit at the table, by my self. I really wish that people would go to bed earlier so that they get up earlier.

I finished my breakfast and went to wash my dishes, and 3 glasses that were sitting in the sink.

"'Morning" A sleepy voice said from behind me. I spun around to see none other than beautiful Bella. She had on what she had on last night, and her hair was a mess. But she still looked beautiful.

"Good Morning Bella, What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I don't know I always get up this early" she said, finally stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at me, I smiled.

"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"Yes please" She said, with a big smile.

"Ok," I turned around and wiped the pan clean and put it back on the stove. She came to stand with me; she was leaning on the island.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"'Coz I went to bed early" He said.

"1 o'clock is early?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well actually 1 o'clock is _very_ early" I said, turning around here question.

"To go to sleep, not to wake up" She said.

"Well it was earlier than you." I said.

I finished her breakfast while we talked.

We were sitting at the table when, Jazz came in the door way.

"'Moring Jasper" Bella said. He looked pretty tired.

"Mornin' Y'all" He said in a very lazy, tired voice heading for the kitchen. Then he turned on the espresso machine and went to get a cup out of the cupboard.

"Y'all want a coffee?" he asked.

"I'm good" I said.

"I'll have one." Bella said.

Just then Alice walked in. She was wearing pajamas, very short, pink silk pajama shorts and a tight, black spaghetti strap singlet with a heart in the middle, the same colour as the shorts.

"Good morning sleepy head" Bella said. Alice just moaned in response.

"'Mornin' Alice would ya like a coffee?" Jasper asked. He seemed a lot more awake, as did she when he talked.

"Good Morning and yes please" She said, oh now she could talk. She had a big smile on her face. He just smiled back in response. Then she came and sat down at the table next to Bella and she whispered.

"Dose he ever wear a shirt?" jasper couldn't hear but I could, and I laughed.

"Not when he's sleeping" I whispered. "But I sure if you asked him he'd put a shirt on." I continued, I knew that she wouldn't want that. And I smiled.

"No, No, he can wear what ever he wants'" She whispered to me looking at jasper standing over near the espresso machine.

"That's what I thought" I said, Bella and I laughed. Then Jasper turned around to look at us he lent back on the bench, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said, getting up out of my chair, picking up Bella's empty plate over to the bench.

"You had enough?" I asked Bella.

"Yep" She replied.

"Alice?" I said. She was still staring at Jazz; I snapped her out of it and got her attention. Her eyes went to me. "Yer?" she asked.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"Oh, yes please." She said.

"Bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"Yes thank you." She said, smiling.

Emmett came down at about 10 o'clock. Rose really slept in, according to Bella and Rose she did that a lot. She came down at about 11 o'clock. We had all decided to watch a movie.

"'Afternoon, sleeping beauty" Alice teased.

"Mmhmm" She mumbled. She was wearing her pajamas still. Little, blue cotton pajama shorts, a little shorter than Alice's, and a long, loose, sliver silk, spaghetti strap singlet. We had all changed by this time, and to Alice's sadness, jasper had a shirt on. I smiled at that. You should have seen her face, it was hilarious.

"C'mon, come watch the movie" Bella said. She was sitting on the floor in front of Alice, who was on the couch leaning on the arm rest with her feet up on the couch. Bella was leaning back on the couch. Em was in his Recliner, with his feet up. I was in mine with my feet up too, on the other side of the lounge room. Jasper was on the other end of the couch. Rose came in and sat on the couch in between jasper and Alice, and she leaned her head on Jaspers shoulder. Facing the T.V

"'Mornin' Cos" He said.

"'Morning" She said in a sleepy, groggy voice.

**Bella POV**

After Alice had finished her breakfast Emmett was soon eating his.

When he finished we decided that we would all go get changed and have showers and finish un packing and stuff, then we would watch a movie. Rose still wasn't up, and neither I nor Alice expected her to be. She probably went to bed at like 3 o'clock in the morning. When I got out of the shower, I went into my room and to get changed, and there was Alice.  
"Hey Alice, what would you like?" I asked heading over to my closet.

"I wanted to pick you out an outfit." I turned around. I looked at her outfit she was wearing denim mini shorts with a loose green shirt kept together by a black belt around her waist, she also had on a pair of black flats with little buckles on them.

"Go for it" I said, pointing to my closet, behind me, heading over to my draws to get some underwear and a bra, I just got a pair of matching white cotton ones.

"What are they?" Alice asked coming out of my closet with an outfit.

"What do you think they are Alice" I asked with a how-dumb-are-you tone.

"There hideous" She said.

"There comfy. It doesn't matter what they look like, no ones gonna see them" I said.

"Really?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"ALICE!" I yelled. Slamming them on my bed.

"What?" She asked, innocently. I just huffed.

"C'mon Bella, you gotta plan ahead" She said

"Plan ahead for what!" I yelled. But I regretted it. She went to speak but I cut her off.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" I yelled. She laughed.

"C'mon" She said getting up and walking over to my draws. She looked around then spun around.

"Oooh, these!" She said. In her and she had a strapless black lace bra and matching underwear.

"Alice!" I complained.

"Get over it, and put this on." She said. And sat back on my bed.

"Stupid piece of shit!" I mumbled quietly changing into what she picked out for me.

She had gotten me a short strapless dress it was plain and white and pretty tight she also had a thick black belt, it was like hers, but the buckle was a little bit different, I put it on just above my waist. She had little black flats for me to were they had I little white silk ribbon on them. I didn't even know I had these. And I know I didn't pack them.

"Is this all mine?" I asked gesturing to my outfit.

"I got it for you for your birthday." She said.

"I didn't pack it" I said.

"I know I did, I put it in you closet while you were sleeping last night, when you were asleep." She said

"You unpacked my stuff?" I asked. She did, because it was all put away and I didn't do it.

"Yer rose and I did it last night. We did yours, it only took 10 minutes, then we did hers" she told me.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Well, C'mon, we don't want to delay there movie." Alice said with a smile.

With that we left my room.

"Hold on I just wanna check if she's still sleeping." Alice said, walking over to Roses bedroom door.

She opened it slowly and quietly. Then she closed it again, quietly and slowly.

"Yer, she's still sleeping." She said. Just then Jasper came out of his room, wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hello" he said. Alice jumped and turned around. Both Jasper and I laughed.

"Hey" she said. Then he smiled and gestured for her to go down the stairs. And we did.

When we got down stairs Emmett and Edward were sitting in the two recliners. Em in a pair dark blue jeans and a white singlet, showing off his muscles, god that guys was big. Edward was also in a pair of dark grey jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Em asked.

"Anything" Jasper said.

"Yer, I don't care" Alice said.

"Same" I said. That was when Edward looked at me. His eyes practically fell out of his head! It was pretty funny.

We all went and sat down as Emmett got up to put a DVD into the DVD player. And he sat back down.

"So, what are we watching?" Jasper asked.

"You're favorite" Em said back.

"Fast and the Furious?" He asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep" Em said smiling.

"Thanks man" He said.

"That's cool" He said.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of Alice, leaning back against the couch.

About half way through the movie Rose came down stairs.

"'Afternoon sleeping beauty" Alice teased.

"Mmmhmm" Rose mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"C'mon, come watch the movie" I said. Rose came in and sat on the couch in between Jasper and Alice, and she leaned her head on Jaspers shoulder. Facing the T.V

"'Mornin' Cos" He said.

"'Morning" She said in a sleepy, groggy voice.

We sat and watched the rest of the movie. When it finished Em pulled the romote out of his arm rest, cool chair, and switched it off.

"Ok, so what do u guys want to do now?" Edward asked.

"How about a tour of the house?" Em said, smiling.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"I'm gonna go get changed first, I'll be back in a second" Rose said, standing up.

She was half way up the stairs when Alice said. "I'm gonna help her pick an outfit." She said pointing to Rose. Then got up and followed her.

"I'm gonna help Alice help Rose" I said, smiling. That sounds funny.

"Ohhh -k" Edward said raising one eyebrow, and then came the crooked smile. Sigh. God I love that smile. I rushed up the stairs to Alice and Rose. When I got in the room I could here the shower running in the on suit and Alice was sitting on the bed.

Rose's room was the biggest out of the 3, but according to Alice the closet was smaller. The whole room was pretty much all black and white. You might think that would be boring. But it looks really nice.

The bed was also a queen. The blanket was white with velvet patterns on it, it was very pretty.

The curtains where just plain white fabric.

It, like the rest of our rooms, had the same, sleek black computer on a black desk with black wheelie chair. There was a lamp on the desk; it matched the two on the bedside tables, on either side of the bed, which matched the bed cover.

It also had a closet, which I imagine would be full and an on suit, which I image would match the rest of the room. This was a very nice room, but I still liked mine better.

By the time I stopped checking out the room Alice was already looking for an outfit in the closet.

"Why is it that your always in people's rooms when they get out of the shower?" I asked Alice.

"Because, I like to dress you guys." She said, coming out of the closet with some clothes. Smiling.

"I know you do, so what's Rose wearing today?" I asked. That was when I heard the shower shut off.

"These grey skinny legs," She said holding then up. "With this red spaghetti strap singlet" She said holding that up. "With this white belt" Holding up a black belt with a big black bow at the end. "And these" she said holing up a pair of black ballet flats. All our accessories were starting to be all the same, belts worn just above the waist, black flats, gosh Alice.

"Nice," I said. Just then the blow dryer turned on.

Then Alice got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"ROSE! HURRY UP!" she said knocking loudly on the door. I heard her let out a little yelp like noise and the hair dyer turn off. Then the door swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE!" She yelled. She had her towel rapped around her and she had her hair dryer in her spare hand.

"Soooorry" Alice exaggerated, "But C'mon, the guys are waiting." She continued.

"Ok, 2 seconds" she said closing the door and turning the hair dryer back on.

About two minues later she came out of the bathroom.

"Can you not come into my rrom when I'm have a shower and scare the shit out of me?" She said, and started walking over to the closet.

"The bed Rose." She said. Rose turned around and looked at the bed, then she closed the closet doors and went over to her draws. She opened then and just stood there looking in them for a minute.

"See Bella Rose is thinking ahead" Alice said.

"Huh?" Rose said turning to alice. Alice and I just laughed.

"Nothing" She said.

"Whatever" Rose said getting out a red lace bra with matching underwear.

She put then on the got dressed into her outfit.

"Ok, C'mon guys" she said heading for the door. Alice and I got up off the bed and followed her out the door. We went down stairs and the guys were just sitting in the lounge room talking.

"There they are!" Emmett boomed standing up. His eyes trailing up and down Rose.

"Ok, C'mon, you know what's up stairs," Edward said "So now down stairs, C'mon" he said getting up, followed by Jasper.

"Ok, so you know the lounge and the kitchen he said pointing to them.

"Yep" Alice said.

"Ok, so over here is the study" Jasper said walking over to wards the front door and pointing to two glass doors. We had a quick look then Jazz started walking of back towards the lounge.

"C'mon" Em said following him. W followed behind him. They went into a little hall way. As we walked along Jasper named each room, "Bathroom", "linen cupboard", "and the laundry" he said.

"Ok, back that way now." Jasper said pointing back the other way. We walked through the lounge then, just before the kitchen he pointed to a door and said "Garage" then through the kitchen, Jasper led us to a door leading out side. We stepped out side and there was a large patio with a plastic thing around it, keeping the wind out. There were two sections to the patio, the one closest to the doors had an outdoor table and chair set and a beautiful little water fountain. The other section had a tall fence with a gate behind it was a massive spa/hot tub.

"Wow" Alice, Rose and I all said at the same time.

"Yer, it's pretty good, ay?" Emmett asked. Rose spun around to face the guys.

"Good? _Good!?!_ This is like the best house I've ever been in my life!" She practicly Squealed.

"Yer" Alice and I said together.

"Ok, well let's go inside, it's cold out here." Jasper said.

"'Tis" I said, walking over to the house. It was, it was freaking freezing out there.

"Do you guys want sandwiches for lunch?" Emmett asked "I can't really make anything else" He said, with an embarrassed smile, walking into the kitchen.

"Yer, that's fine" Edward said.

"Yer" I said, I think everybody was ok with it.

"I'll help you guys go watch T.V or something" Rose said. Everybody laughed.

"Thanks" Em said to her and she headed over to him.

"Ok, then. C'mon" Jasper said, walking into the lounge room. Alice, Edward and I all followed him.

* * *

**Wow! that was a really long chapter, sorry. =|**

**But i hope that you liked it!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!**

**142 hits and 4 review...who finds that fair? not me! **

**Ifly!**

**Please Review!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] (Still not here =.(....She might have input in the next chapter tho =]...)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Hate Shopping!

**Hey again... Ch 6 **

**This is also a very long chapter, sorry.**

**---thank you Apryl for all your reviews =]---**

**Please review at the end...ENJOY! **

**Emmett POV**

Rose volunteered to help me make lunch; it was very nice of her.

"So, What are we putting in the sandwiches?" Rose asked.

"Um," I pondered. What could we put in them? Then I heard the fridge door open she was looking inside. She turned back to me.

"Ham and salad?" She asked. Sounded good to me.

"Sounds good. I'll ask" I said. I walked over to the door way.

"How's ham and Salad sound?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Sounds good" Edward said.

"Yer," Alice agreed. I turned back to rose.

"That's good" I said. Then she got the stuff out of the fridge, as I got the bread out of the pantry, and we got to work on making the sandwiches

"So, Emmett, when do you go back to school?" Rose asked. Oh great! School! Ok, school isn't that bad, but id way rather be home than anything else.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Thursday" She said.

"Then in 3 days, we go back Monday" I said.

"What's your school like?" she asked.

"Well, were pretty popular, so it's pretty good. I'd rather be at home though" I said smiling. And she laughed. I love her Laugh.

"Do you think that Alice, Bella and I might be able to get in?" she asked.

"Well, we can call them after lunch if you want?" I said.

"Thanks, where are the plates?" She asked.

I got the plates and Rose and I severed it up and put it on the table.

"Lunch is ready" Rose yelled as she set the last plate on the table. The T.V turned of and then they came in and sat at the table where I was sitting, next to rose.

"Thanks guys" Bella said, and sat down.

"That's ok" Rose said.

"Alice, Bella After lunch I'm gonna call the guys' school and see if we can go there, temporarily, while we're here." She said.

"Cool!" Alice said. She would jump at any chance to spend more time with Jazz. That made me laugh.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" I said, taking another bite of my sandwich, it was actually a very nice sandwich!

"That's good, so what are we going to do for the rest of the weekend? We can't spend the whole weekend watching Movies." Edward said. Then it came back to me.

"I got a text this morning, Tyler is having a party Saturday night, we could go to that..." I suggested, "If the girls want to" I said, as an afterthought. Maybe they weren't really party girls, I hope they are.

All the girls looked at each other with big smiles on there faces. "Sounds Fun!" They all said, with a lot of enthusiasm, so they _were _those kinds of girls. YAY!

"Good, that's one thing; we still need some other stuff to do." Jasper said.

"Well, we do still have to fill up our closets a little bit more." Alice said. Oh great! Shopping! All us guys moaned.

"You don't have to come, stop complaining." Alice said.

"We'll come" Jasper said, and smiled at Alice. Oh! Well fine! Let's do what you wanna do! Make me go shopping. Oh well at least its shopping with Rose.

"We don't really have the kind of shops you guys want here in forks, we'll have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle something." Edward said.

"Um, which one has better shops?" Alice asked. Why the hell would we know!?!

"I don't know, but Port Angeles is only about 45 minutes away, Seattle is about an hour.

"Well, we can go to Port Angeles then" Bella said.

"Sounds good" I said getting up, I was finished, so were Edward and Jasper, girls eat slowly. Jasper and Edward both got up when I did and we put our plates in the sink. And rinsed the crumbs off and put them away. When we were finished doing that, the girls were finished and washing their plates.

"Do you want me to call the school?" I asked Rose.

"If you want to" She said. With that I went over to the phone hanging on the wall. I pulled out my mobile and looked for there number. I found it and dialed into the house phone. It rang twice, and then was picked up.

"Good afternoon, Forks high, Michelle speaking." Said the person that answered the phone, Michelle? Oh Mrs. Coop.

"Hello Mrs. Coop, Its Emmett Cullen." I said.

"Oh hello dear, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, Jasper has his cousin and two of her friends down for a while and we were wondering if they could come to school for a while, so that they don't fall to behind on their school work." I stated.

"Oh, Just let me get Mr. Greene, you can ask him." She said. "Wont be a minute" She added. Great, I hate our principal, he was annoying. Maybe I should get Edward to talk to him, he doesn't get in trouble as often… I was pulled out of my train of thought my Mr. Greene.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Hello, Mr. Greene" I said.

"Hello, I heard that you would like to make a request." He said.

"Yes, Well, Jasper has his cousin and two of her friends down for a while. We were wondering if they could come to school for a while. So that they don't fall to behind on their school work." I repeated. He thought about it for a while.

"Well, I don't see much of a problem with that, what year are they in?" He asked.

"Hold on, I'll ask…" I said into the phone. I had no Idea what year they were in, I hope their seniors so I can have classes with Rose.

"What year are you guys?" I asked across the kitchen.

"Junior" Alice said.

"Junior" Bella also said. Damn..

"Senior" Rose said. WOOOW! YAY! SHES A SENIOUR! YAAAY!!! Oh, yer Mr. Green

"Hello?" I asked, to check that he was still there

"Yes?" He asked.

"Two are juniors and one is a senior." I told him. I heard some rustling of papers in the back ground.

"Ok, I'm going to nee there names, first and last" He said. Shit I didn't know there names. I gestured my hand for them to come over here.

"Ok…" I said.

"The Senior?" he asked. I mouthed to rose, with a little bit of volume. "Whole name?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale.." She whispered, with a confused look, it was really cute.

"Yes, and the juniors?" He asked. I turned to Alice and mouthed the same thing.

"Alice Brandon" She whispered and I repeated it to Mr. Greene, and then turned to Bella.

"Isabella Swan" She whispered, and again I repeated it to Mr. Greene.

"Ok, will they be starting on Monday too?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok, How long will they be attending for?" he asked

"Um, About 2 months" I said, looking at rose, asking with a look if I was right and she nodded her head. "Yer about 2 months" I said more confidently.

"Ok, well, that is all I need to know. I'll see you on Monday" He said.

"Ok, Yer, thank you, Good bye Mr. Greene." I said.

"Good bye Mr. Cullen" he said and hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and turned around to everybody else.

"Are we good?" Rose asked.

"Your good." I said with a smile.

"Does the staff at your school know all the students names?" Bella asked with a a really confused look.

"Nope, Emmett and Jasper just gets in trouble a lot." Edward said, with a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up, goody-goody" I mumbled, and he just laughed.

**Bella POV**

Emmett had called the school to ask if we could go for a while, and we were.

After that we decided, well actually Alice decided, that we were going to go shopping for some new out fits for school this after noon. It was 1:30pm and we were getting ready to go to the shops.

"How much Money will I need?" I asked Rose as she was getting her hand bag from her closet.

"I don't know, about $300" She said.

"WHY!?! I'm not spending that much money on clothes!" I yelled. That was not reasonable.

"Bella" She said with _that _look, the one that said 'Were not going to do this.' Raising an eyebrow, looking bored.

"What ever" I said and I went to my room to get $300. Stupid, Rosalie. I was getting the money out of my little stash in my closet, and then there was a knock on my door.

"Hello?" A voice, Edwards's voice said.

"Yes?" I said sticking my head out of the closet.

"Em and Jazz are waiting outside, you girls nearly done?" He asked.

"Yer," I said quickly grabbing my black handbag out of the closet and stuffing the money in my wallet.

"Coming" I said with a smile, walking out of my closet and over to him.

"What about Rose and Alice?" He said. I looked and there doors were closed…hmm.

"I'll check" I said. I went over to Roses door.

"Rose?" I said Knocking on the door, Edward standing behind me. She opened the door quickly looked at me, then to Edward and then back to me.

"Yer?" She asked.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Oh, yes I am." She said walking out her bedroom and into the hall with us.

"Em and Jazz are outside, go wait with them, tell them that we'll be out in a sec." I Said to her.

"'k" She said and went to the stairs. Then I walked over to Alice door, Edward following me.

"Alice?" I said knocking on her door.

"Coming!" she yelled. About 6 seconds later she came out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"C'mon every one is waiting." I said.

"Oh, right" She said closing the door. Then she ran to the stairs and ran down them.

"After you" Edward said, gesturing for me to go.

"Thanks," I said heading down the stairs.

When we got outside everybody was waiting.

"Ok, now we can go" Em said.

"Yer, what are we taking?" Edward asked.

"We'll take your Volvo, Its gonna be hard to find parking spot for the Jeep." Em said.

"Well, we aren't all gonna fit into the Volvo." Edward said.

"Well I'll take my bike, its not raining today." Jazz said.

"Ok, well, How about you take Alice so the Back Seat isn't so squished." I suggested. Alice's step dad had a motorbike, she always rode on it. So I don't think she would have a problem. She'd love being that close to jasper. That I smiled at. I was BRILLIANT!

"Sound's like a goo idea to me" Jazz said, then he turned to Alice. "You wanna ride with me?" He said smiling.

"Yes" She said, with an even bigger smile. Yep, Brilliant!

"Ok, hold on" Jazz said. He ran over to the garage door. He pushed a bottom and the door started to open, he ran under the half opened door. A minute later he came out with a big, silver, expensive looking motorbike. There were two helmets on either side of the bike, hanging on the handle bars.

"Wow" Alice said.

"That makes dad's look like a piece of shit." She said. Jasper walked to the bike over to us, and he heard her.

"Your dad has one?" He asked.

"Yer, well my step dad."She said smiling.

"Well, here you go" he said handing her a plain black helmet. He face dropped.

"What?" jasper asked, as Alice took the helmet.

"I'm gonna get helmet hair" She said with a huge pout.

"So am I" Jasper said, with a huge grin on his face. Jasper put his helmet on, buckling it up. His was really cool, it was black with silver and lime green patterns on it. And he laughed, so did Alice at that, and so did the rest of us.

"Fine" She said, smiling, with a slight pout. She put hers on and buckled it up. Jasper got on the bike. Kicking up the stand and putting his feet on either side holing up the bike.

"Hop on" Jasper said to Alice. And she did. Lucky she was wearing skinny legs and a jacket. The Jazz Turned to Em.

"So, where are we going again?" Jasper asked.

"The big mall in Port Angeles" Em said.

"That one with the bike place?" Jazz asked.

"Yer" Emmet said.

"Ok, we'll meet you there" He said, and then looked back at Alice.

"Hold on tight." He said smirking, and she did. Then he started the bike and gave us a quick wave. Then He did a donut thing to turn in the right direction and sped off. Fast.

"C'mon" Edward said.

"Isn't he going a little fast?" I asked, a little worried.

"No faster than usual. That's just how he drives." Edward said. That wasn't very reassuring! Then he smiled at my face.

"Don't worry. He's a good driver. He's never been in an accident. He wouldn't let that happed to that bike." He said laughing. And then Emmett did too.

"Yer, you can talk speedy" Em said.

"Get over it Em, I like to drive fast." He said to Emmett. Then he got his keys turned and started for his car, and called "Get in" over his shoulder. And we did I got in the front with Edward and Emmett and Rose got in the back.

"How long dose it take to Port Angeles?" Rose asked.

"About an hour" Then he looked at Edward driving.

"Well maybe 45 minutes" He corrected. Edward smiled

"That's sounds better." Edward said, and then he sped up, now h was doing 100 in an 80 zone.

The ride was pretty quiet. We just listened to the radio mostly. But I could here Emmett and Rose in the back seat, they kept whispering and giggling and laughing quietly, it was kind of wired. I turned around to ask what they were talking about. But when I turned to asked them, they were kissing. Naw cute.

So I turned back around to the front and went back to being quiet and wishing that it was Edward and I.

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. And soon enough we were in Port Angeles. It only took 45 minutes.

"Where here" Edward said.

"It's pretty big, huh?" I said. This place was massive!

"Yer, I know." Edward said getting out of the car.

"Love birds you coming?" He said, opening the door to the backseat.

"Yer, yer" Em said, and got out of the car, holding Rose's hand. When she was out of the car and saw me she smiled hell big.

"Jasper and Alice should be over there" Edward said pointing to the entrance.

"Yer, C'mon" I said, walking in that direction. When I was a little bit further from the door I saw them. Jasper was leaning on the wall next to the doors; he had his arms wrapped around Alice's waist, and Alice was leaning on him.

"Hey Alice… Jasper" I greeted them. Both their heads snapped in our direction. Jaspers arms fell and Alice detached herself from him.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Hi, C'mon" I said, again. With that we all went into the shop.

"So, where are we going first?" Jasper asked. Then Alice gasped.

"THERE!" She said. She grabbed my hand and Ran towards a clothes shop, Rose Ran with us.

It went on for hours. We went to heaps of shops, Alice Rose and I had at least 5 new outfits and all the guys had at least one. Poor guys, well, that's what you get when you go shopping With Alice or Rosalie, it's a wonder there not both broke!

"I'm hungry" Em complained as Rose dragged him over to another shop.

"You can eat in a minute." She said, picking a dress off one of the racks

"Rose, you can't deprive him of food. That dress will be there when we get back." I said.

"Well, what if its not" she asked.

"Then you will find another one, he's hungry let him eat." I said.

"Fine" She said, a little sad.

We went and found something to eat.

We found a good pace to sit in the food court and started to eat.

"So, are we going to do anything besides shop for clothes?" Jazz asked.

"Well, we do need shoes and accessories and stuff so, not _just _clothes." Alice said back.

"Well I kind of wanted to go to that bike shop. Can I go?" Jasper asked.

"Why do you have to go?" Alice said.

"I'm getting a little bit bored of clothes shopping." He said.

"Yer me, too" Em said.

"Um, Me too" Edward said.

"Guys, I know I'm a girl and all, and don't judge me…But so am I" I said, the guys were pretty surprised, but Alice and Rose they knew me, I hated shopping.

"Yes, yes, We only need some shoes and some accessories, we're done with clothes. We wont be long the shops are closing soon anyway, aren't they?" They asked.

"Nope, it's Thursday, the shops stay open until 9 tonight." Edward said.

"AWESOME!" Alice and Rose yelled.

"Yer, terrific" Em said, looking away.

"We wont be here 'till 9 don't worry guys." I said to the guys.

"WHY NOT!?!" Alice and Rose both yelled at me at the same time.

"One: Because, the guys are _very _bored, two: My legs hurt and Three: I WANNA GO HOME!" I yelled.

"Fine" Rose said.

"It's only 4:30, one more hour?" Rose Begged.

"One hour?" I said and grunted. ANOTHER HOUR! I was finished, and so was everyone else now we were just sitting there for no reason. Then I just got up and started walking off.

"Where are you going!?!" Alice yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. I just kept walking, I didn't know. We had each others numbers. I'd called them if I couldn't find then in the next hour. Just then there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I'm just getting away from them, I hate shopping, with them especially. I can't be bothered anymore!" I yelled. I shouldn't be yelling at him, it's mean. He didn't do anything.

"Well, I'm bored of it too, wherever you go, I'll follow." He said with a smile.

"Um, I don't know where I wanna go." I said.

"How about we just go sit in the car, listen to music, and wait for them there." He suggested. Sounds like fun, just him and me.

"Sounds fun" I replied with a smile. Then we headed for the doors.

* * *

**Okie dokie...I hope that you liked it... Ok it wasn't that funny or anything...but what the hell...hmmmm what will happen in that car? (the nxt thing i wright makes me very sad)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER I CAN GARRENTEE WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH (not that part, that dont make me sad) (had the charecters in hysterics)...It will be waiting...me hate to do this...but It will be posted...After i get 20 reviews...im curently on like 10. Its not that much...just get your friends to read it or something...Please.... (thats is the part that makes me sad, and feel REALLY REALLY BAD! =.(...)**

**I'm very sorry im doing that...i dnt want to, i really dnt! but im desprate for reviews! PLEASE! its almost done now, like 10 minutes and ill be finished! PLEASE! JUST LIKE 10 MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**IFLY! SORRY!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] (Laura is still not here! grrr she will be back tho...she will be back!)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: First dates

**Someone gave me some prespective (Thanks for that).. So i dnt have 20 reviews yet. But I still put it up anyway. But please Review when you finnish reading it.**

**Ok This is my favorite chapter at the moment...i hopr u like it****. **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review when your finnished.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice POV**

Where did she go!?! Where did _they_ go!?! Edward went to and he never came back.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I know just as much as y'all do." He said, "Hold on" he said, like he had a plan. Then he reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pushed a few buttons then put it on the table and looked at it. Mmhmm.

"May I ask what your doing?" I asked. He smiled.

"I waiting for a reply" He said. Just then his Phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. Then he burst out laughing.

"That's where they are" he said, as he began to laugh a little lighter. Even Rose and Em were staring at him. Then he passed his phone to me. Then I started laughing to.

The screen said:

_From Edward-_

_In my car_

"What are you two laughing at? Where are they?" Rose asked. I just handed her Jaspers phone. She started laughing then handed the phone to Em. Then he started laughing too and handed it back to Jasper, just as he did, the phone beeped again. Jasper read it and laughed much harder than he had before, I think he was lacking in oxygen. Then he handed it to me.

It said:

_From Edward-_

_Hey Jazz, its Bella._

_I kno dat u just showed dat 2 Alice. So show her this too……_

_Bow Chukka Wow wow! =P tehehe_

_*cough* Edward also had some input into making you laugh just then *cough*_

_Luv Bella xx _

I Burst out it to fits of laughter and then fell off my chair onto the floor. Rose and Emmett quickly stood up and rushed over to me, Jasper was still laughing just as hard as me. When Rose and Emmett got over to me I just held up the phone to them. And again, they also both burst into fits of laughter. Lots of people were staring at us. BUT THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

**Edward POV**

"Where are you going!?!" Alice yelled to Bella as she stormed off towards the exit.

"I don't know!" she yelled back and she just kept walking. I got up and ran over to her. When I got to her I placed my hand on her shoulder to spin her around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm just getting away from them, I hate shopping, with them especially. I can't be bothered anymore!" She yelled. Yer, I totally agreed with her on that.

"Well, I'm bored of it too, wherever you go, I'll follow." I said with a smile. Hopefully it was somewhere remotely NOT IN A SHOP!

"Um, I don't know where I wanna go." She said. I HAVE A SUGGESTION!

"How about we just go sit in the car, listen to music, and wait for them there." I suggested. Please say yes, please say yes… I chanted in my head.

"Sounds fun" She replied with a beautiful smile. Then we headed for the doors.

Once we got out into the car park, we dodged all the drunken people and kids being stupid. Not having fun, just being stupid.

We finally got to my car and we got in.

Then she groaned. That was my new favorite noise.

"My legs are so sore right now!" She complained.

"Yer, you said that before." I said. Then I turned the radio on.

"S…" I was going to try to start conversation, but my phone stared buzzing in my pocket. I got it out, slid it open and red the screen. It said. '1 message received' so I clicked 'show'. It said"

_From Jasper-_

_Where are you and Bella?_

"Who's it from?" Bella asked, trying to look at my phone. And I laughed.

"Guess…" I said with a big smirk.

"Jasper…?" she said.

"Good Guess" I said smiling at her. I gave her the phone and showed her the message. She laughed.

"How did you guess Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice" she said, smiling. She handed be back my phone and clicked the 'Reply' button and wrote:

_In my car_

And sent it. Then I laughed at what they would think of that.

"Hey, do you think that this..." I showed the message I'd just sent "Would give him the wrong impression?" I said with a big smirk. And she laughed. Then she grabbed my phone and opened up a new message, and wrote:

_Hey Jazz, its Bella._

_I kno dat u just showed dat 2 Alice. _

_So show her this too……=P tehehe_

_Luv Bella xx_

Then just before she pressed the 'send' button I took the phone and added something.

**Bella POV**

He showed me the message that he had just sent to Jasper, it said:

_In my car_

That was in reply to where Edward and I were. I thought that was pretty funny. He asked me if I thought it might give them ideas, and I laughed harder. But then I got an idea. Ok _half _an Idea, I was going to make there ideas even worse, or better. Depends on your point of view.

I took his fone of of him and wrote:

_Hey Jazz, its Bella._

_I kno dat u just showed dat 2 Alice. _

_So show her this too……=P tehehe_

_Luv Bella xx_

That was going to make them laugh. If anthing, Alice will get the '=P' face. But what else can I put in there to make it even better, or worse, well better in my point of view…? Hmmm?... I give up I don't know. I went to hit the send button but then Edward stoll the phone. What was he doing? He typed something in and then gave it back to me.

"Now you can send it" he said with a massive smirk on his face, handing me the phone. I looked at it and it said.

_Hey Jazz, its Bella._

_I kno dat u just showed dat 2 Alice. So show her this too……_

_Bow Chukka Wow wow! =P tehehe_

_*cough* Edward also had some input into making you laugh just then *cough*_

_Luv Bella xx _

HAHAHAHA!!!!! OH MY GOD! IT'S PERFECT!!! Then I started to laugh. HARD! I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe!

Then I clicked the send button. And through my head back In laughter!

"Bella, breathe!" he yelled while he was laughing. Oh right, breathing. I sucked in a huge breath. And let in out slowly.

"Ok *breathe* I'm *breathe* ok *breathe" I Said.

**Jasper POV**

It had been 5 minutes since we got 'Bella's' message. And we were all still laughing. But it was 5 and Alice promised only 1 more hour, it and been 30 minutes since that, so we only had 30 minutes left.

"Are we just going to sit in the food court for the rest of the time, we're going home in half an hour." I said.

"What!?!" Alice yelled and looked at her watch. And she literally jumped up out of the seat.

"ROSE! GET UP! WERE GOING!" She yelled. Rose's head snapped away from Emmett to Alice.

"Huh?" She said.

"GET UP! WE HAVE HALF AN HOUR!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, baby you gotta calm down." I said. Then she did. Just like that. She just snapped, click, out of it. Heh?

"You called me baby" She said then she had the cutes face ever! Her eyebrows pulled together, her little lips pulled up but also half smiling, and she had really cute puppy eyes. God, she is so beautiful.

"Yer, I did" I said, smiling. "C'mon" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the shops with clothes and stuff. But she walked about 2 meters and then stopped. I turned around to ask her what she was doing. Put I couldn't. She grabbed my face in both of her tiny hands and silenced my lips with hers. At that point, I kissed her back, and all coherent thought just went *poof*…

"Dude…" Emmett said trying to snap us out of it. SHUT UP! Grrr! Go away! I just removed my hand from her hip and waved it at them, telling them to go away. Put my hand back on her hip and pulled her closer to me.

"Are you awear that about 400 people are looking at you right now…?" Rose asked. I grunted and pulled away. And Alice's face fell, I hate that look. Then I grabbed her hand and started to quickly walk away. I turned back to Em and Rose.

"Go shop, you can have her back later!" I yelled to them, then started running over to the toilets.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice asked as we ran.

"To a more private place," I said, I looked at her she looked worried.

"And what are we doing in this privet place?" She asked. Oh, that's what's she's worried about.

"Nothing that we weren't just doing." I said as we finally hit the toilets.

"Then I looked back at her again. She was smiling.

"Ok" she said looking up at me.

When we got behind a door, I don't know what door, my thoughts went back to *poof*.

**Emmett POV**

Jasper had just run off with Alice. Edward and Bella were in his car. EVERYBODY WAS GONE! AND I STILL HAD TO SHOP!

"Um, Emmett I need to go get something" Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, nothing…Why don you, Um, what do you wan't to do?" She asked. God shes beautiful, but she makes no sense.

"Go home" I said. I was just looking of into space.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Go wait at the car, get Alice and jasper, I'll be there in a minute, and we can GO HOME! Ok!?!" she yelled. I LIKE IT! HOME! WOOOW!!!

"ok" I said smiling. She looked a little happier too.

"Always smile, I don't like it when you don't" She said, gave me a quick kiss and walked away, naturally I followed her.

"Emmett" She said, and pointed to the exit. "car" She said.

"'k, See you there." I said and went to find the car. I found it after about 5 minutes of looking. But before I went over there. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jaspers number. It rang out. PICK UP THE PHONE! I tried again. He picked it up, after a while.

"What do you want Emmett?" He asked, all out of breath. Ehh.

"Can you detach yourselves and get out to the carpark?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"WHERE GOING!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ok, ok God we're coming, you do know that we have our own way home right...?"

"Yes, and I don't care, just hurry up!" I said, It was cold out here.

I thought just to be safe a text to Edward would be appropriate. I wrote:

_Im comin now, were goin home_

Just as I sent it, there was a tap on my shoulder.

"hello there, this isn't a car." Rose said.

"Yer I know, I was just texting Edward, to be safe." I said.

"Well that's good, are we good to go now?" she asked.

"I haven't got a reply ye…" Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and read the screen it said:

_From Eddie-_

_Ok_

"We're good" I said.

"Emmett!" Someone yelled my name; I spun around to see who it was. Ahh Tyler.

"Hey man!" I yelled. I grabbed Rose's hand and we walked over to Tyler.

"Hey, What you doing here?" Tyler asked me.

"Well actually we're about to leave" I said.

"We?" He said, looking a rose.

"Oh Yer, Rose this is Tyler, he's a mate from school, Tyler this is Rose, she's Jaspers cousin." I introduced.

"Dude," He gave me the 'you-screwed-up-bad' look.

"It's all good" I said. He smiled at me the looked at rose.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Tyler said holding out his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" She said.

"Em, You coming on Sat?" He asked.

"We all are" A voice called from behind me. I looked behind me, Jasper…and Alice."

"Hey Jazz" Tyler greeted.

"Hey Tyler" Jasper greeted.

"I see you got someone two" Tyler said smiling at Alice.

"Yer," he said smiling at Alice. "Tyler this is Alice, Alice this is Tyler."

"Hey Alice" he said, holding out his hand.

"Hello" She said. With a big Smile on her face she shook his hand. Not shy that girl.

"Well What about Edward?" Tyler asked.

"That would be me!" Edward yelled from the car park, Bella trailing behind him.

"Eddie!" Tyler yelled. And burst into laughter.

"One day your gonna get it man!" Edward said, running through the traffic.

"Yer, you say that _every_ time." Tyler said.

"Tyler, who are you here with any way?" I asked.

"Um, Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Lauren and Angela." Tyler said pointing to everyone, who was just standing around talking.

"So, everybody." I asked

"Yer, pretty much" He said.

"You wanna go say hi?" Tyler asked. I looked at Rose and she nodded, and smiled.

"Yer, quickly" I said.

"'k, C'mon" Tyler said walking over to everybody else.

"Mike!" Tyler yelled.

"Yo!?!" He said turning to us.

"Oh, Hey Guys! and Girls…?" Mike said.

"Hey mike!" Jasper yelled.

"Shit!" Mike mumbled, we were close enough to here it thogh.

"Where is it?" Japer said.

"Um, well, Its…Uh,… I…uh" He mumbled.

"You going to Tyler's party?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, yer" He said.

"Well, that it, Saturday is the latest, you bring it to that party, or your going to be going home in a wheelchair." He said.

"Uh huh" Mike said.

"Jasper!" Alice said, slapping his arm.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked, innocently. And she just gave him a look. He is so easily controlled by Alice.

"Who are these Beautiful ladies?" Mike asked.

"Watch it," Jasper said.

"This is Bella, Alice and Rose" Edward said pointing to each of them.

"Hi" Mike said.

"Nice to meet you, I think" Alice said looking at jasper. Everybody laughed.

"He's ok Alice." I said.

"Hi" rose said with a little wave.

Bella just gave a little smile and Mike smiled back.

"Well we were just about to go, before we saw y'all… Oh yer, hi Ben, Angela, Jess, Lauren. But we're gonna go so we'll see y'all at the party" Jasper said.

"Yer, we gotta go, we'll see you later" Edward said.

"Later" I said as we walked over to the cars.

"Cya" Someone called.

"So, are you guys going strait home?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" Edward said.

"'k, we'll see you at home then." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going out for dinner, we'll be back later." He said as started to walk off in the other direction, to his bike.

We all got into the Volvo and left, waving to Tyler and everybody as we passed them.

***

We got home at about 6:30. I'm hungry. Maybe Rose is hungry…

"Rose?" I asked. The girls were putting away there things that they bought. I was standing in her door way, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes?" She asked popping her head out of the closet.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"A little bit" She said.

"Are you nearly done?" I asked. She went back to the closet, then came out with some empty bags,

"All done." She said walking over to me.

"You wanna go out for dinner?" I asked. Is that a date.

"Is that a date?" She asked, with a big smile on her face. Uh, duh.

"Yes" I said. Was she going to say no now?

"Sure" She said, few.

"Cool, C'mon" I said, I grabbed her hand and literally pulled her to the door.

"Edward, Bella, Were going out! We'll be back later!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys.

**Jasper POV**

We had just said goodbye to Tyler and Mike, that guy better have it by Saturday.

We were walking back to the car park. I had an idea.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" I whispered to Alice. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure" She whispered back.

"So, are you guys going strait home?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward said.

"'k, we'll see you at home then." I said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going out for dinner, we'll be back later." I said I grabbed Alice's hand and walk off in the other direction, to my bike.

"Here you go" I said handing Alice her helmet.

"Thanks" She said and put it on. I got mine and put it on too. Then I got onto the bike. I kicked the stand up and started it.

"Hop on" I said, and she did. She got on and wrapped her little arms tightly around my waist. And I sped off. Alice and I waved to Tyler and his group as we passed. They looked really shocked actually, probably because no one, I mean NO ONE! Had ever been on my bike, they weren't aloud to, No one but me. Their faces were even funnier than Emmett and Edward's when I asked Alice if she wanted to.

"WHAT WERE THOSES LOOKS FOR!?!" She asked.

"THEY WERE SURPRISED THAT YOU WERE ON MY BIKE!" I yelled back.

"WHY!?!" She asked

"BECAUSE NO ONE IS ALOUD ON THIS BIKE, BUT ME… AND NOW YOU!" I answered, and added on to the end, my little after thought.

"OH!" She yelled.

By this time we were away from the shops and heading for forks. We did have a few good restaurants there.

The ride was pretty silent after that, it's too hard to talk on a motorbike.

We got back to forks half an hour later. I decided that we would go to the lodge. It wasn't the most romantic place in the world, but it was the best we had.

I pulled into the lodge's parking lot, and parked the bike. Alice got off. I put the stand down, and got up too. She handed me her helmet, I got the chain out and chained the helmets to the bike. I grabbed Alice's hand and we walked over to the door.

The place was pretty empty only about 15 people here.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, Thanks." I said.

"Right this way" she said leading us over to a table."Your server will be out in just a moment" She said and walked back over to the entrance.

Alice and I picked up the menus in front of us and looked for what we were going to have.

"Wow, this place is expensive" Alice said. Yer, I knew that.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"I don't know if I really wasn't to pay this much for food" She said. Since when was she paying for her food?

"Alice, I asked you out to dinner, y'all not goin' to be paying for it." I said. She just smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

**Bella POV**

Jasper had taken Alice out to dinner. And we just got home, I was putting my stuff. Em was talking to Rose. Two minutes later, they were running down the stairs.

"Edward, Bella, Were going out! We'll be back later!" Emmett yelled and he ran out the door.

That left me and Edward…Home…Alone…I like it.

I finished putting all my stuff away and went downstairs to find Edward.

He was sitting in a recliner in the lounge, watching T.V. So I went to sit on the couch next to him and watched what he was watching.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me after about 5 minutes.

"Yer, kind of" I answered.

"Well since everybody has ditched us…Do you wanna go out for dinner?" He asked. He had a bit of a pleading smile on his face. Was that a date, like a date, date? DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!?!

"Like a…date?" I asked.

"If you want it to be…" He asked, hoping that I did want it to be.

"Sure I said," with a big smile.

"Ok" He said with a big smile and got out of his chair.

"C'mon" He said, walking over to the door. I got up and followed him. OH MY GOD! IM GOING ON A DATE WITH EDWARD!!!

We got in his car. And he looked like he was thinking really hard; his face was all scrunched up.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to figure where they others went. I don't want to go to the same place." He said. I didn't either really.

"Ok then" I said, and looked out the window as we drived.

We pulled into a little restaurants parking lot.

"Where here" Edward said, getting out of the car. And I got out. It was small, but looked pretty classy. He came around to my said of the car and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon" he said smiling.

We walked over to the entrance. We were greeted by the hostess the second we got in the door.

"Hello, Welcome to Mandy's, Table for to?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you" Edward said.

"Right this way" She said and led us over to a table.

"Thank you" Edward said. Then we sat down and he turned to me.

"Well, I guessed right" He said smiling.

"Huh?" I asked, what was he right about?

"Do you see Jasper, Alice, Em or Rose anywhere?" He asked me. Oh, right.

"No" I said smiling. And he smiled back. Just then a woman came up to us and introduced herself and asked what we would like.

"What would you like?" He asked, pointing to the menu sitting on the table in front of me. I picked it up and had a look inside.

"Calamari sounds nice." I said smiling at him. He turned his head to her and said.

"We'll have two, Please" he said.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have a coke" I said.

"Two of them as well" He said smiling. She held out her hand and he handed her his menu and I did the same. Then she walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"So, about Saturday?" I asked

"Yes?" He said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, were going to be going to Tyler's house, and there will be people, music and alcohol…therefore a Party" He answered.

"Sounds fun" I said. But I wasn't really sure about this.

"Don't worry, Em, Jazz and I wont let anything happen to You, Alice or Rose. It will be fun. Tyler throws pretty good parties." He said. Ok, that was a little more reassuring.

"Ok" I said, just then or dinner came.

**Edward POV**

We sat and ate and talked for a while. We ordered desert, ate it. Then I paid for our meals, which she didn't want me to do, but I did, I asked her out, she wasn't going to pay. Then it was time to go home.

We were walking out to the car when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out looked at it, it said:

_Incoming call-Emmett_

"Hello Emmett, what would you like?" I asked, into my phone, walking over to the car.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At Mandy's, but where on our way home now." I said as I got into the car.

"Hurry up, I don't have my key and Rose is cold." He said.

"Be there in 3 minutes." I said. I could do that. Should take 8 minutes, but not with me driving.

"'k, see you when you get here." He said. I hung up the phone, and started the car.

"Your gonna speed aren't you" Bella said with a smile on here face.

"Hell yes" I said, I pulled out of the car park, very fast and went down the road in the 50 zone doing 80. I love driving fast.

We got home to see Jaspers bike in the drive way and all 4 of them standing at the door. The girls were cudgeled up to Em and Jazz, they were cold.

"You guys have to put your house keys on your car keys" I said, getting out of the car.

"Yer, yer. Just hurry up and open the door." Emmett said. I jogged over to the door and opened it.

"Thank you" Jasper said. I turned around to see Bella still walking from the car.

"C'mon" I said to her smiling, and then she jogged the rest off the way, slipped past me into the house. T went in after her, closed the door and hung my keys up on the key stand thing near the door.

"Um, Rose, Bella, I need you for a sec" Alice said, grabbing their hands and running them upstairs. What were they up to now?

* * *

**Ok, that was a long chapter..over 5,000 words... =] hehe.**

**Well thats my favorite so far. i hope that you likeed it. Review, tell me if you did or not =]**

**Please review!**

**Till next time...CYA! ILY!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen...( Im sorry to say that Laura dosn't seem to care about this story anymore =( She hasn't come back =( So it's pretty much al me...since i already have the next 2 ch's done ...=]...)**

**________________________________________________ See that little box right there \/ ---Click it =] ____________________________________________________________**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: I CANT BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!

**No wait needed...next chapter straight away..how awsome am I? xD**

**Enjoy...I like this chapter i hope u do too!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice POV**

When Jasper and I got back to the house we found Em and Rose standing on the front porch near the door. Rose was shivering and all cuddled up to Emmett.

"What y'all doin' out here?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Edward left and I didn't take my keys" Emmett said.

"Smart" Jasper said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Well do you have a key or not smart ass" Emmett asked.

"P-p-please s-say you d-do" Rose stuttered, as she shivered. It was pretty cold out here, but not as cold after spending all night on a motorbike.

"Sorry" Jasper said to Rose.

"Have you called Edward?" I asked.

"Not yet" Emmett said getting his phone out of his pocket. And pressing some buttons. Then he put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" He asked into the phone.

"Hurry up, I don't have my key" He said, then he looked at Rose "and Rose is cold." He added.

"'k, see you when you get here." He said and hung up.

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"At Mandy's" Emmett said. Mandy? What about Bella!

"Who's Mandy?" Rose and I both asked at the same time in a disgusted voice. Both the boys Laughed.

"It's a restaurant" Jasper said.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"He's on his way hell be here in about 3 minutes." Emmett said. Jasper and I walked up onto the porch and waited.

About 3 minutes later they showed up.

"F-f-finally" Rose stuttered.

"You guys have to put your house keys on your car keys" Edward said, getting out of the car.

"Yer, yer. Just hurry up and open the door." Emmett said. Edward jogged over to open it.

"Thank you" Jasper said. Em and Rose went in followed by Jasper and I

"C'mon" I heard Edward say. Oh I need to talk to them. NOW!

"Um, Rose, Bella, I need you for a sec" I said, grabbing their hands and running them upstairs.

I stopped when we got to my room. I practically threw then in and closed the door behind me.

"Oh My God! Guys I'm in love!" I said.

"So am I!" Bella Said.

"So Am I!" Rose said.

"THAT WAS THE BEST DATE EVER!" I yelled.

"Same!" Bella yelled.

"I can't believe, That Jasper has live with Emmett for 2 years and I didn't know him!" Rose yelled.

"I reckon! Why did we never visit JASPER!?!" I yelled at her.

"Well, I didn't know that you would like him, and he invited me! I can't just go 'hey Jasper I'm going to come stay with you for 2 months, and I'm going to bring my friends so that we all fall in love'! NOW CAN I!?!" She yelled.

"GUYS! GET OVER IT! WE"RE HERE! OK!?!" Bella yelled.

"Ok, ok!" I said.

"Ok, now that all that is pretty much out, I have a really serious question for you Alice." Alice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you plan to sleep with my cousin?" She asked. Eh!?! AWKWARD!

"Um…well…uh…maybe" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Alice its ok" She said. What the fuck?

"HUH!?!" I practically screamed! She didn't care if I slept with her cousin!?!

"Well…um…I don't know. Well, I knew that you wanted to, but, I was pretty sure that, you know, because of me…well yer. I'm just saying that I totally understand" She said. Heh! HEH! WHAAAAAT! OH MY GOD! I LOVE HER!

I ran over to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Thanks Rose" I said.

"That's ok" She said.

"You guys have known then for 1 day!" Bella yelled.

'But when you're in love, that doesn't matter. I thought you said that you were in love, you haven't even kissed him yet." I said. She gave me a bit of an evil look.

"I am in love! And I want to! And I will!" She yelled.

"Yer, when?" I teased. With a smirk on my face, she hates when I tease her. He face went bright red.

"NOW!" She yelled and stormed of out the door.

"Is she serious?" I whispered to Rose.

"I don' know. But I'm going to find out." She said running for the door. And I followed.

We were right behind Bella. When we got down stairs all the guys were watching a movie. Oh my god if she actually did this. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I GET A CAMERA!

Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Oh come on you have to do this it will be the funniest thing ever.

"Too chicken?" Rose asked. Hehe that's it. Bella stormed over to Edwards's seat. She put a knee on each side of him, in between his legs and the chair. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

Emmett and Jasper were just staring at Edward and Bella. Edward was just sitting there, but then he started to kiss her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said. Rose and I fell to the floor in hysterics, we laughed so hard, we couldn't breathe.

"SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!" I screamed, laughing harder, if that were possible. Jasper got up and came over to me, his eyes not leaving Edward and Bella until he go to me.

"Can you tell me why that just happened" He asked, in shock.

"NO!" I yelled, Still laughing just as hard. He grabbed my shoulders and sat up up.

"Alice, calm down!" He yelled at me. I just kept laughing.

"This is hope less" He said, lt go and stood up.

"That is not right!" Emmett yelled.

I looked back at Edward and Bella. They were full on making out. I just kept laughing, and laughing hard. Jasper was just standing there looking at me.

"Alice, Your turning blue" Jasper said, really worried.

I tried to calm down. I tried to breathe. It was hard. But Jasper's worried look helped. He was really worried, I'd been laughing for 3 minutes now.

Bella was still making out with Edward. I almost bust out laughing aging. But Jasper got down on his knees and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alice" he said.

"yes?" I asked

"Are you ok now?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"yes" I said.

"Can you tell me why Bella just came in here and started making out with Edward?" he asked. I let out a snicker, but didn't burst into laughter again.

"Well, We were talking, and the fact that she'd never kissed Edward kind of came up. I Kind of teased her a little bit, and she really doesn't like to be teased, and so" I looked at them, and snickered aging, "That happened" I said, pointing to them.

"Mmhmm" He said. And stood up.

"Where did Emmett go?" jasper asked Rose who was just sitting there trying to breath and not laugh.

"He went in the kitchen" She said. Then she looked at me. We had both calmed down now.

"I can't believe she did it" I said with a hude smile.

"I know! Do you know what I can't believe" Rose asked with a matching smile.

"What?" I asked.

"That she _Still_ is!" She said. Then we both started laughing again.

We I looked up next Bella had FINALLY stopped making out with him. She was just smiling at him and him back at her. She was still sitting on top of him though.

"Are you going to explain that?" He asked her.

"Later," she said with a smile.

"Are you _done!?!_" Emmett yelled walking back into the room. Then he saw Edward and Bella.

"Thank god!" He said.

"Bella, What the hell was that!?!" Emmett yelled. Obviously, jasper hadn't told him. Rose got up and walked over to him.

"I'll tell you later." She said. He looked at her, then Bella and Edward and then back too Rose.

"Yer, ok" He said.

"Well, I'm Gonna go have a shower, I'll be back in a minute" Jasper said, heading for the stairs.

"Yer, I think I might too" Edward said. And Bella finally got off of Edward. He smiled at her and headed up stairs.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST DID THAT!" I yelled.

"I can," she said, smiling.

"I can't they was disgusting, can you please _never_ make out with my brother in front of me again." Emmett asked.

"Can't Promise, no" She said. Haha that made Rose and I laugh. Again. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Rose said. Emmett headed over to the big mass of technical stuff.

"What is all that?" I asked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"All those player things" I said.

"Well there's the DVD player, Video Player, CD player, AVR, PS3, Another DVD Player and a hard drive thing, its got movies on it." He said, smiling. Complicated much.

"Why don't you guys pick out the movie," He said opening a cupboard, it had like 400 DVD's, 100 videos and 80 games.

"WOW!" Rose, Bella and I all said at the same time.

"Yer, I know we have a lo…" He started to say. But rose interrupted him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE SING STAR!" She yelled, running over to the cupboard.

"Awesome!" Bella said.

"Can we play it Emmett? Pleeeease!?!" Rose begged.

"Yer, sure" He said he bent down and opened up a little draw. He got out a wireless remote and 3 microphones.

"Thank you!" Rose yelled, jumping up and down, kissed him and ran over to the Entertainment unit. She plugged the microphones in to the PS3.

"What ones do you have?" Alice asked, walking over to the cupboard. And I looked at all of them and then some of the songs.

"Alice just pick one" Bella said.

"Fine, Fine" I said, and picked Sing star 80's it had some good songs on it. I put it into the PS3. Then I went to sit with Rose and Bella on the couch. Then 'Sing sart 80's' came up on the screen.

"80's?" Rose asked.

"It has some good songs on it, we can always change it later." I said.

"'k" She said.

"Can you do there player?" I asked.

"We can just share mic's and lines" Bella said.

"Yer, ok." I said.

"Ok we need two names" Rose said.

"I know" I said stealing the remote and typed in: BettaThenU!

"Awesome, ok," Rose took the remote and typed in: CraziBitches!

Everybody laughed and she pressed enter. And a song list came up.

"Ok, What are some of the good songs, Alice" Rose asked, I tried to think of one they would like. Oh yer.

"Ice Ice Baby" I said smiling. Emmett started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"First that's rapping not singing and second, you couldn't keep up with that song." He said smugly.

"Hah! Watch me!" I was pro at this song, what he didn't know was that I knew every word. I smiled to myself.

Rose started the song and I stood up. And then Pulled Bella and Rose up with me. I started singing the song, well rapping actually. Then I turned to Emmett, you should have seen his face, he was shocked. Why couldn't girls rap? Rose and Bella used the other microphone; they just drooled out the verses and joined in the chorus.

When the song finished I got sing star and I got the highest score I got 7230 the highest score that I kicked off was obviously Emmett since the name was: TheEmMan! His was 7150. Oh how proud I was.

"So, Emmett what were you saying?" I said as Rose picked a new song.

"Well I guess your name says it all" he said with a pout

'YAY!" She yelled I quickly looked at the screen, walking on sunshine. She clicked on it. It started playing and we all started singing. This one of those just be a girl and go crazy sing/screaming at the T.V. And that's what we did.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE!" Rose screamed.

"WHOA-OH-OH!" I screamed.

"I'M WALIKNG ON SUNSHINE! WHOA-OH-OH!" Bella screamed.

"AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!" We all screamed.

When the song finished was when I noticed Jasper and Edward were back. Jasper again like last night, shirtless. Sigh.

"Hey" I said, smiling at Jasper.

"Hello there, Superstar" Jasper said. Naw, he called me superstar. I just smiled.

"Can Edward and I have a go?" Jasper asked.

"Tricky?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yep" He said with a big smile.

"Sure..." I said, and passed him the microphone. "Just one go"

"Thank you" He said. He took the microphone and gave me a kiss.

I sat back on the couch.

"I'm gonna kick your ass and you know it!" Edward said to Jasper.

"We'll see about that." He said.

Rose was getting into the songs.

"What song?" She asked.

"Tricky" Jasper, Edward and Emmett all answered. That made all us girls laugh.

"Ok then" Rose laughed, clicking on it.

Jasper started rapping first, he was really good. Then it was Edwards turn and he was very good too.

"It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that right on time, Its tricky." They rapped.

The song ended and the score board showed up. Edward had one by 30 points.

"OH! COME ON!" Jasper yelled.

"SUCKER!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"You suck," Jasper said.

"Well according to my name I'm Better than you" Edward said with a smug grin.

"Yer, yer. I'm goin' to beat you one of these days." He said and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Here you go darlin'" He said handing me the microphone.

"Thanks," I said.

"You'll win next time" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, I know I will" He said, with a big smile.

"What next?" Rose asked. Skimming through the songs.

"Uptown girls!" I said as she hit it. She clicked on it and we stood up and started singing.

The rest of the night went like that, we did pretty much every song, all the good ones on tat CD and they Rock and Party hits one.

"I'm getting tired" When we had just finished all the good songs on the party hits CD. It was now 11 o'clock.

"Same" Bella said.

"Yer, that's enough for tonight, lets go to bed." Emmett said. Getting up and turning everything off.

"Sounds like a plan" Jasper said. He got up and so did everybody else.

I went up to my room and hopped into the shower. I had a quick shower and got changed into my little, red satin nighty that cam to just above my knees. Then I went out into the hall way to say good night to everybody.

I went over to Bella's room the door was open so I peeked in; she was just about to get into bed.

"'Night Bella" I said, and her head snapped up to me.

"Goodnight Alice" She said. Then I went over to rose's room. The door was closed. So I knocked on it.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"It's Alice" I said.

"Oh, come in" She said, she was in her closet.

"I just came to say goodnight" I said.

'Oh, well Goodnight Alice" She came out of her closet and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning" I said and left.

"Night guys" I called down the hall.

"Night!" Emmett yelled.

"Goodnight Alice" Edward yelled. Then jaspers head poked out of his door, when he saw me a huge smile spread across his face.

"That's nice" He said gesturing to my nighty.

"Thanks" I said walking over to his door. He smiled then lent down and kissed me.

"Goodnight" he said.

"'Night" I said, smiling. And walked back to my room.

When I got to my room I turned off the light and got into bed.

I just laid there for 20 minutes thinking. I knew what I was thinking, but this bed was too big and lonely. I wanted to go see Jasper.

I gave up. I got out of bed, not turning on any lights, witch wasn't very smart. I knocked into my dresser, and it hurt. I opened my door to the hallway. I felt across the wall, knowing that Jasper's room was the only one on this side of the hall. I stopped when I hit a door frame, his door frame, his door was open as usual. I went in, very slowly and carefully I had no idea the layout of his room, so I would be more likely to bump into things. I found the bed.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Who's that?" he asked, whispering. I laughed, Quietly.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, still whispering.

"The boogie monster" he joked, also still whispering.

"Very funny" I said.

"What would you like Alice?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could sleep in here tonight." I asked in a whisper.

"If you want to" He said, I could kind of see now.

He sat up and pulled the covers back and I got under them, then he threw them back over us, He laid back down, and so did I, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I fell asleep there in his arms.

* * *

**Naw! CUTE! Lol...Ok I hope that you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PWEEEEASE!**

**Till nxt time...SUAA!!! ILY!!!!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] __________________________________ ( OME! ITS THAT LITTLE BOX AGAIN! \/ ... Please *Puppy-dog eyes*) _____________________________________________**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Didn't Get Much Sleep?

**Again! NO WAIT! don't you just love me.**

**thankyou for reading my story...i hope u like it! =]**

**Ch 9...ENJOY!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward POV**

I got out of bed, looked at my alarm clock, it said: 8:18am. I was pretty sure that I was the first one up.

I went out into the hallway. I could here Emmett snoring again. Then I looked into Jaspers room. Not only was he asleep, Alice was fast asleep, all cuddled up to him. In his bed. What did they do last night?

The thing I was suppressed to see was that, when I looked up I saw that Bella's door was open. She didn't sleep with her door open. I went over to the door and peeked in. The blankets were all messed up. But she wasn't in there. Strange.

I went down stairs and surly enough, Bella was sitting in the couch in long purple love heart pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap singlet. She was watching cartoons, the T.V was turned down very low.

"Good morning" I said. Her head snapped up in my direction.

"'Morning" she said with a smile.

"You're up early, again" I said.

"Yer" She said, still smiling. Ok, now that there was no one around, maybe she would tell me what last night was all about.

"So, um, about last night?" I asked.

"Oh yer, Well Alice was teasing me, because I hadn't kissed you yet. And I really hate it when she teases me." She said.

"Why was she teasing you that you hadn't kissed me yet?" I asked.

"Well, we were saying that we were all kind of in love, then she was talking about….well it's very complicated. I don't know." She said.

"So, you only kissed me because you were angry at Alice?" I asked.

"No, no!" She shouted standing up. "No, I kissed you because I wanted to. I really like you" She said, and then she smiled. I smiled to.

"I really like you too" I said. She walked over to me grabbed my face between and lightly pressed her lips to mine.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Emmett shouted. Both our heads snapped in his direction, and her hands dropped from my face.

"Good Morning, Sunshine" Bella said with a smug smile.

"Bella you have GOT to STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled.

"Emmett get over it!" I said. I turned to Bella wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"What is with this house? No one crawls into my bed in the middle of the night or randomly starts making out with me!" he complained.

"I'll get Rose the message." Bella said with a big smug smirk on her face. I laughed at that.

"Why thank you Bella" Emmett said, smiling.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked, heading over to the kitchen.

"Toast" Emmett said, heading for the pantry and getting the bread.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Toast is good" She said, smiling. Then I went over to the fridge.

"Bella what do you want on your toast I said, getting out the hazelnut spread, and handing it to Emmett.

"Thanks, bro" he said and went back over to the bench.

"I don't mind, what are you guys having?" She asked. What should I have?

"Well, Emmett is having hazelnut spread, and I'm going to have…" I thought.

"Well I might just have the hazelnut spread." I said, standing up right.

"What's it taste like?" She asked.

"Chocolate" Emmett said lathering his toast in it.

"Emmett don't use it all." I said.

"This thing is like full" He said. I went over to the counter.

"Do you want it too?" I asked Bella.

"Yes please" She said.

"How many slices?" I asked.

"Just one" She answered.

"'k" I said putting 3 slices of bead into the toaster. Emmett was done and he went to sit at the table. I got out the toast, when it was done. Put the spread on it handed Bella hers and got mine and we walked to the table. Just then Jasper and Alice came in, Jasper had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his.

"Good Morning, Love birds" Bella said.

"'Mornin'" Jasper said.

"'Morning" Alice repeated.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Didn't sleep much?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Yes, we slept well and yes we just_ slept_" Jasper said too me then Emmett, answering our questions. Emmett just kept smirking. So they didn't do anything, well that's Jasper for you.

"Sure, you did" He said.

"You're a dick Emmett" Jasper said.

"When isn't he being a dick?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never" Jasper answered. Then he turned to Alice. "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes please" She answered. Then they both walked over to the bench.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to the gym when I'm finished Breakfast." Emmett said.

"Ok, everybody besides Emmett what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Shopping?" Alice asked.

"NO" Jasper, Bella and I yelled.

"Fine…" she said turning back to the toaster.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked.

"Its actually goin' to be warm today, y'all wanna go to the beach?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Both Bella and Alice yelled. Well they must like the beach.

"Ok then, Beach it is" I said.

"La Push?" Jasper asked.

"Where else is there?" Jasper asked.

"Yer" I said, my face fell.

"Don't worry, they might not be there." Jasper said.

"They live there." I said. I hate those stupid

"Who?" Bella Asked.

"Nobody, don't worry" I said. I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready." I said, heading out the door.

**Alice POV**

I woke up and looked up to see Jasper staring at me.

"Good mornin'" he said smiling.

"'Morning" I said back, smiling.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Very well" I said. "You?" I asked. He smiled.

"Very well" he repeated.

"That's good." I said. Then he lent down and kissed me.

"Do you want to get up?" He asked.

"No" I joked.

"We probably should" He said.

"Yer, I know" I said. Stupid people. Why do they have to get up so early? I sighed. "Fine" I said and sat up. We both got out of bed. He came over to me, stood in front of me and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me.

"We should go" he said.

"Yer, yer" I said and pressed my lips back to his. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"We can do this later, I'm hungry" He said. And I laughed.

"Fine" I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his, and we walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Bella, Edward and Emmett were all sitting at the table eating toast.

"Good Morning, Love birds" Bella said.

"'Mornin'" Jasper said.

"'Morning" I said.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Didn't sleep much?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Yes, we slept well and yes we just _slept_" Jasper said too Edward then Emmett, answering their questions. Emmett just kept smirking.

"Sure, you did" He said.

"You're a dick Emmett" Jasper said.

"When isn't he being a dick?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Never" Jasper answered. Then he turned to me. "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes please" I answered. I was pretty hungry come to think of it.

Then we walked over to the bench.

"What would you like?" jasper asked.

"Toast" I said smiling.

"How many slices?" He asked

"One" I said. And he put 3 into the toaster. Obviously he was going to have 2.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm going to go to the gym when I'm finished Breakfast." Emmett said.

"Ok, everybody besides Emmett what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Shopping?" I asked.

"NO" Jasper, Bella and Edward all yelled at me.

"Fine…" I said turning back to the toaster. Stupid people, don't want to go shopping.

"Any other suggestions?" Edward asked.

"Its actually goin' to be warm today, y'all wanna go to the beach?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Both Bella and I yelled. I LOVE THE BEACH! Ohhh! I get to were my new bikini that I bought yesterday.

"Ok then, Beach it is" Edward said. YAY!

"La Push?" Jasper asked. La Push? What's La Push?

"Where else is there?" Jasper asked. Oh, so it's a place.

"Yer" Edward said, and his face fell.

"Don't worry, they might not be there." Jasper said.

"They live there." Edward said. Who?

"Who?" Bella Asked. Thank you Bella

"Nobody, don't worry" Edward said. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready." He said, heading out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked Jasper.

"There are some guys from our school, which we don't…get along with very well. They live in La Push, but it's the only beach around here." He explained.

"Right" I said.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready too," Bella said standing up and walking over to us. To put her plate in the sink.

"Yer, me too" I said. "We should probably wake Rose up." I said. Bella huffed.

"Good luck with that, I hope you live" Bella said walking out of the kitchen. IDEA!

"Eeeemmett" I said in a cute baby voice.

"Yeeees???" He asked.

"You don't want to go wake up Rose, do you?" I said, batting my eyelids. Jasper started laughing, and Emmett soon after. Then Emmett stood up.

"What is she going to do to me... if I do?" he asked.

'Well, hopefully she wont hit you, like she would if Bella or I tried to wake her up." I said smiling.

"Hopefully?" he asked. I just smiled, a big smile.

"Fine" He said and left.

"C'mon let's go get ready" Jasper said leading us out the door.

We got up stairs and stooped at the top.

"I'm Going to have to leave y'all to get changed, but I'll be right back" He said smiling.

"Ok" I smiled back at him. Bella's door was open and I rushed into her room, her closet door was open and I couldn't see her, I suspect she's in the closet.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice coming from the closet.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, she came of the closet then.

"This" She said, she came out of the closet, she was wearing her lime green bathers. They were a one-piece, with a lot of the back missing.

"Ehh" I said. I didn't like them.

"Do you have any other bathers?" I asked.

"Alice" She groaned.

"do you?" I asked

"Yes" She said.

"Where?" I asked walking into her closet then she pointed to them. There was one other one. It was a bikini, A blue one, with 'billabong' written on it in white. It had a big loop thing keeping the front of the top together and smaller loops holing the bottoms together. At the sides.

"Where did you get these form, this is totally awesome!" I yelled at her.

"Mum got them for me when she went to Australia last summer." She said.

"These are so awesome! Take that off now and put these on" I said throwing them at her.

"I'll be back in a sec. I got to go get into mine." I said leaving her room. When I got into the hall way Jasper was waiting by my bedroom door, he was wearing a pair of black white and red board shorts.

"Hello there" He said.

"Hi" I said, smiling.

"Your not dressed yet" He said.

"You noticed" I said, sarcastically. I wasn't the door by now and I walked in. he just stood in the doorway. I went straight to my closet.

I stuck my head out he was still in the door way his arms crossed across his chest, leaning on the door frame.

"You can come in if you want" I said.

"But you have to get changed" he said.

"I'll close the door," I said. He sailed and came in and sat on the bed.

I got my new bathers and closed to closet door smiling at Jasper as I did. I put it on. It was Silver and it glittered, I loved it, it was a bikini it a little black bow at the front of the top and it tied up with the same black straps as the bow. It had the same kind of bows on either said of the bottoms. I tried to do it up. But I couldn't…I don't think Jasper would mind helping.

I opened the door Jasper was just sitting on my bed staring into no where

"Jasper can you help me?" I asked. His head snapped over to me, I was holding the top over me.

"Uh, sure" he said getting up off the bed and coming over to me. I turned my back to him.

"Can you do it up, Please?" I asked. He grabbed the straps and tied a little bow. When he was done I adjusted it. Then turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you" I said. Then I went back over to the closet. I put on a pair of mini shorts and a beach shirt; it was pretty much just a piece of black see through material.

When I came back out, he was sitting on the bed again. When he saw me he stood up and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep" I said smiling and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"We should probably get goin'" He said, breaking the kiss.

"Yer, yer. In a sec" I mumbled, and kissed him again.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Emmett yelled from the doorway. Jasper and I both looked at him. He was standing there in a pair of bordie's holding a big bag with towels overflowing out of it.

"What?" we both asked, innocently.

"You guys, Bella and Edward! CAN'T YOU GUYS STOP!?!" He yelled. Jasper and I looked at each other. Then we turned back to Emmett.

"Nope" we both said at the same time. Smiling.

"Can you stop long enough to get down stairs and into a car?" He asked.

"Maybe" Jasper said. Still smiling.

"C'mon," He said "we're going."

"Fine." Jasper said, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the door. Emmett stopped at Rose's door.

"You ready, yet?" He asked.

"Nearly!" She yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"Can you get Al…?" She started to say.

"Coming" I said, let go of Jasper's hand.

"Can I come in" I asked.

"Only you" she said. "Shoo" I said to the guys, sending them down the stairs.

"We'll be right down" I said.

"'k, hurry" jasper said. Giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned around and opened rose's door, she was struggling to put on her bikini top. She was wearing a Black one with silver horizontal strips on them. They were nice.

"Good morning, you want some help?" I asked. She gave up.

"Yes, please" She said, with a relieved look on her face. I laughed and did it up for her.

"Thanks" She said. Then she headed back to her closet.

"What was Emmett yelling about before?" She asked. Coming out of her closet with two dresses. One was white with spaghetti straps and was pretty much elastic up the top and flared out at the bottom were the elastic stoped. The other was the same except it had no straps and was black. Hmm, the white was better.

"White" I said. And she placed the white one on the bed and headed to put the black one in the closet.

"Emmett?" She asked. Oh right.

"Well, He walked in on Jasper and I making out, and that's all he seems to be doing these days, With Jazz and I and Bella and Edward." I answered. She laughed.

"Ok" She said. She came out of the closet and put on her dress. She turned to me.

"How's that?" She asked.

"I think you need a belt" I said, getting up and going over to her closet looking through her belts. I picked a thick beige one. It had elastic at the back. It was one of tose ones made to go just above your waist. I went out of the closet, gave it to her and put it on. Then looked it the mirror.

"That's better" She said with a smile. She went back into her closet and came out with a pair of beige thongs **(flip flops for all you Americans)** and put them on.

"Ok, you look beautiful, the guys are waiting, lets go" I said heading for the door.

"Yer, coming." She said, following me.

When we got outside Jasper was sitting on his bike his helmet in his hand and a spare helmet handing on the handle bar, Emmett was leaning against the Volvo, Edward next to Emmett also leaning on the Volvo and Bella was leaning on Edward, facing us, Edward's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry" I said, smiling and walking over to Jasper.

"Yer, Sorry" Rose said with a sheepish smile walking over to the Volvo.

"Well, I guess you who are going with who" Emmett said, smiling at Rose.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok, well then, let's go." Edward said, opening the driver's door to the Volvo.

Jasper put his helmet and handed me mine, I took it with a smile and put it on. He started the bike and I got on the back and wrapped my arms tight around his waist.

"See y'all there" Jasper said. I waved. And he speed off to the beach.

* * *

**Ok...Chapter 9!**

**I hope that you liked it...**

**I'm not sure when i'll get the next chapter will be up because school starts tomorro... But it might be up bye friday...hopefully if not friday, then it will be up by saterday. sorry.**

**HOPE U LIKED IT! Please review and tell me if you did or not...**

**Till next time...Bye bye! Ily!**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]** **____ ( I'd love to give u a gift...but first give me one...CLICK ON THAT BOX! \/ ...Please!) ___________________________________________________________________**


End file.
